Did You Ever Have a Dream
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Complete. Five years after the love of his life left him, Eames has discovered that she's trapped inside her own mind. Can Eames convince Cobb that entering her dreams is the only way to save her?
1. Prologue

Did You Ever Have a Dream

Eames let the woman of his dreams leave his side years ago, however news that she's in trouble leads him into her nightmares. Can he be the knight in shining armour, or will he let his turbulent relationship with Arthur get in the way before time runs out.

_**Prologue**_

'It can't be done.' Dom Cobb sat opposite his friend in an uncomfortable chair in an abandoned warehouse, aged papers and maps spread out in the space between them on the floor. 'The subject is in a coma Eames; that means they are not in a dream state; there's nothing to be gained by even attempting to enter the sub conscious.' Cobb shifted his weight to his left side. He had been waiting an hour for his friend to arrive at the factory.

'That has not been proven, old man.' It was obvious to Cobb that Eames was trying to keep his temper in check. The Brit was wired and twitchy; a quick look to his right hand showed that his nails were almost gone. 'No one has ever attempted an exploration into the sub conscious of a coma patient. Yes, I'll agree, the brainwaves sometimes suggest that there is no dream state, but dreams are a way of repairing damage to the thought process; surly some comas require dreams to help the patient?'

'And what if you're wrong? It could be just as bad as being stuck in limbo! Worse! It's unexplored territory Eames. I've got too much to lose here; I'm too good to lose; you're certainly too good to lose-'

'At least I could say I was lost while trying my hardest. She's in a medically induced coma; surly that's different. She's in it because of a chemical imbalance in her brain; her brain cobb! That means she's probably dreaming right now.'

'And there lies your problem; you know the rules. You enter the dream designed by the architect; not one designed by the subject. There will be nothing to extract if you enter her- who is she?'

'That is neither here nor-'

'Who is she Eames? I'll find out eventually, and I certainly won't agree until you tell me.'

'The greatest guerrilla who ever lived, breathed and slept on this earth. Please don't make me say her name. Please don't make me acknowledge that it's her; that she's half way gone; taking a piece of me with her.'

' Evelyn? She can't; the last I heard she was on a job; she was safe in Brazil!'

'Well now she's in a hospital bed, her point man is dead.'

'What about the others?'

'She was the others. Guerrilla by name, guerrilla by nature; she's damn good at her job Cobb. Whatever this job was; she knew it was dangerous otherwise she would have used a full team.' He reflected upon his statement. 'Well she would have at least used an architect.'

'I don't understand; she always took an architect and no point man, always annoyed Arthur-'

'That was at my request. She's no Point Man.'

'You're a fool Eames. She only ever had eyes for you-'

'-Until she didn't Cobb.' He breathed long and hard. 'She left me Cobb. She left me five years ago.'

'Now hang on one minute Eames. You left her no choice; your paranoia pushed her away. We were one amazing team; she was there for when one of us fell to make sure we finished the job. We were the best and you made her chose. If she was interested in Arthur; you really think she'd go the other side of the world to be away from BOTH of you? Arthur may have loved her, but he did everything he could to hide it. Evelyn has not once looked at another man in the five years that you've been separated; but you? You've screwed everything that's moved. Even Ariadne! She's the girl who Arthur trusted you with; more than you ever did. He's broken hearted, you've destroyed her. Don't go feeling sorry for yourself around me. I'll make you feel ten times worse you arrogant twerp.'

'Twerp? Really?' He couldn't help but smirk. The slang sounded alien in Cobb's tongue and it amused Eames for a brief second. 'I know I pushed her away, but don't you think for one second she loved him-'

'NO!' Cobb lost his temper. So many times before did he humour the boy; yes he was a boy. So unworldly, so naive and so tempestuous to the point of irrationality. 'Even if she met him first it still would have been you; God knows why.' He breathed out a long, frustrated, breath. 'I sometimes wonder if that would have been for the best. You might have felt more secure then.'

Eames stood and began pacing. His mind was still racing; without Cobb on board his plan couldn't even pass the starting line. He walked to the nearest window and looked out onto the city skyline. It was coming to dusk which he was sure meant he was running out of time.

'I'm no Guerrilla Cobb, but I will do it on my own if I have to. She's the love of my life." He paused to allow him to scoff. 'And there's stuff about Ariadne that you don't know; I was doing Arthur a favour. Please Cobb. You can get Arthur to do anything. He'll do it for you.' Eames turned to him, his face etched with pain and fear. 'I've messed everything up. I know that. I was getting along with Arthur and I ruined that. I know I shouldn't have played the James Bond bachelor, but I wanted her to hurt. Every woman was a knife in her back.'

'Except being away from you was all the pain she could bare Eames. She's gone on one stupid, dangerous job after another and it's all because her life isn't worth living without you.' Cobb stood up and put a hand on Eames' shoulder. 'I miss her too Eames. She made you whole. I've been working with a ghost for years.' Cobb mused for a moment, looked around the room to buy some time. 'I'm not asking Arthur, and I'm not mopping up the blood'


	2. Freedom

Arthur looked out onto the horizon from his perch upon the mountain top. The sun would linger as long as he wanted it to, exactly there, twenty minutes away from dusk. He would control it, because that's all he could control. Arthur had no idea how long he had sat there, all he knew was that he'd deliberately entered his dreams. His totem was cradled in his hand, and the sun had not moved.

A trick he'd picked up from a young Native American years ago. Keep a constant in your environment and you'll know instantly, you'll begin to lucid dream. He needed it at this point so that his mind would not wonder and take him to the French cafe she loved so much.

The jungle below looked sombre; weeping for his loss. Once again, Eames had won and he had lost. Is this what would have happened had he met Evelyn first? Would she have cheated on him and allowed him to discover her with Eames? At least he would have known what it was like to touch the beauty, if only for a little while. Treat her the way she should have been treated. Treat her like a princess. How perfect she was; legs, hips, hands. Her voice was like warm honey and she was as patient as a fly trap. There was never going to be anyone else entering Arthur's heart.

Then Cobb brought a second perfect creature into his life.

One perfect year with Ariadne was all he got. They had been together a year when he'd walked in on Eames and her. Eames casually dressing; clearly he'd not heard the door. No guilt in his eyes. No remorse. She cowered in a foetal position; maybe she thought if she was small enough, it would go away. No, Evelyn would never have done this. She would never have allowed his heart to be pulled, whole, out of his chest. Ariadne was not perfect, she hadn't fallen for Eames; there was only ever one person for Eames. She knew that, she had heard of the legendary Evelyn, and still she fell into bed with him. Well not exactly fell; to fall implies an accident.

It had been perfect hadn't it?

'Of course it had Arthur.' A body sat down next to him. He'd not got her voice quite right but it still soothed him. He turned to her; strands of golden brown hair framed her face. 'Hello Arthur.' She smiled. 'You were so happy. I was glad. A little jealous at times, you were such a charmer. You'd forgotten about me.'

'You're a projection Eve.' He sighed as she put her arms around him. 'You're only saying what I want to hear. You're on my mind is all; I want you to be of some comfort but you never will.'

'Maybe it's just that I cause you a little less pain than her Arthur. You know she didn't love you.' She whispered into his ear. 'You know deep down she didn't. She drained you of all your goodness and joy without giving you anything in return.'

'My best friend Evie- Why did I ruin everything between us? Why couldn't I just keep it secret?' He brushed her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed.

'Because it was killing you darling' Another voice entered the dream. Male and sincere, his entrance had marked swift the glare of Evelyn. 'Now, before you kill me; hear me out.' Evelyn stood and continued to stare Eames down.

'Eames.' Arthur breathed through gritted teeth. 'What do you want?'

'To talk about, well, to talk about Evelyn.' Eames attempted to sit beside his friend. 'Evelyn please let me past' Arthur noted how much it pained Eames to make this request. She may be a projection, but she was still real enough to cause him pain.

'What did I ever see it you?' The projection circled Eames. 'You're pathe-'

'Arthur please? I can't take this. I know it's your mind but it's her voice and you're killing me.' Eames closed his eyes. 'Please Arthur?'

'It's the truth Eames. You're begging Arthur to stop telling you the truth.' Evelyn's eyes bore into his soul. 'I never loved you. I cringe when I think of the time we spent together.'

'Evelyn, enough, please?' Eames crumpled to his knees. Arthur wondered how long it had been since Eames had experienced the beauty in a dream.

'Eve, make your way down the mountain. I'll follow you shortly.' Arthur insisted. She stopped immediately, kissed Arthur on the crown of his head, whispered something inaudible and left without another word.

'Is she still always on your mind?' Eames muttered and he scrambled to where Arthur was sitting.

'Only sometimes Eames. I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think you deserve an apology. At least I honour her memory.'

'Eames' an idiot who's thought with his penis for the last four year, I know. Arthur we've got bigger problems than that. Evelyn's in trouble.' He looked down to the world below. 'When was the last time you spoke to her?'

'About an hour before she left Eames, I've told you that a THOUSAND times. My answer is never going to change. I've tried to get in touch but she ignores me. The only person she's spoken to is Cobb. She never loved me back Eames, not like that anyway. You had nothing to worry about.' Arthur paused for a moment. 'And here I am once again consoling you when it's me who was betrayed.'

'I had my reasons old boy. If you want to paint me the bad guy that's fine by me, but she didn't say no.'

'Who could say no to you Eames. You've got a smile that charms the stars.' Arthur studied his own hands carefully, wondering how much damage her could do in a dream.

'You sure it was my Evelyn you were after-' Arthur's fist was planted directly on Eames jaw. It was the shock and not the pain that was written all over Eames' face.

'You slept with my girlfriend Eames. You flirted with all the girls; before, during and certainly after Evelyn-'

'There were no other women when I was with Evelyn! You know that. Look, you can beat the crap out of me if you want and then I can tell you what's going on. Or I can skip straight to the part where you get to be a white knight for your precious Eve.' Arthur felt the venom as Eames said her name. Of course he would see her as a completely different woman; a villain.

'No chance am I working with you; you're a slimy snake and I don't trust you anymore.' Arthur stood and began to walk away.

'Grow up Arthur, we both know that I did you a favour. You just want to hate me so that you don't have to admit to yourself what a bitch she really was to you. She's not even a tenth of what our Evelyn is and you know you deserve Evelyn.' Eames stood himself and wiped the blood that had pooled upon his lip.

'Someone like Evelyn you mean.' Arthur corrected knowing all too well that Evelyn could never be recreated.

'No, Arthur; you're a good man who deserves someone with a good heart like my girl. I'm an idiot and I don't understand why she loved me. If I save her, I want to win her back. I want to be a better man.'

'Save her?' Arthur looked so confused.

'Can we leave your dream, we haven't got much time and it's hard to keep track here.'

Cobb was waiting for them to return, eyes closed against the glare of the city lights. He was hoping Eames wasn't winding Arthur up. There was no way the plan could go ahead without Arthur.

At least they wouldn't need an Architect. It would be one thing to deal with the present love triangle, but to add Evelyn into the mix would certainly be dangerous. He'd not seen Arthur's ex for three months. She'd collected her things and headed over to another extraction company.

How she had changed over the year. She had closed everyone off except for Arthur and as a result he distanced himself from everyone too. She'd not spoken to Eames in about six months before that night she took him to her bed.

It was Eames who'd stirred first. 'No blood darling.' He muttered through a groan.

'You need a proper night's sleep Eames.' Cobb responded without opening his eyes. 'How long has it been-'

'I found out about her 3 days ago.' Eames got up and poured out three cups of coffee. 'I'll rest when Evelyn is safe in my arms.' He placed a hot cup into Cobb's hand.

'You going to tell me what's going on Eames, because I won't agree unless-' Arthur had awoken.

'Believe me old boy, it's crippling me to ask but I need your help to save Evelyn from Cyrus Lanyard. He has her in a medical coma that is slowly degrading her brain. I need to get in there, extract the knowledge so I can use it as leverage. I need you to be my point man Arthur. I trust you with my life and I need you to help.'

'I will.' Arthur nodded. 'On one condition-'

'Name it Arthur.'

'Tell me why you sleeping with my girlfriend was the best thing for me?'


	3. Truth

There was only one other thing that would get Eames to sleep other than entering someone else's world. The bar was smothered with smoke and crammed with people; just how he liked it.

'Double scotch; neat.' He reached the bar tender with ease; the crowd had parted like the sea. Scanning the room he found a spare seat in the far corner. He liked watching people; more enjoyable than watching animals in a zoo. Drawing the glass to his mouth he inhaled the smell deeply and sighed contently, knowing the amber liquid would aid his dreamless sleep.

He had promised himself he wouldn't, but the moment the fiery liquid trickled onto his tongue, he knocked it back and downed the glass in one. Heat spread from his growling stomach until it hit the tips of his fingers and toes. His stomach bubbled again, calling for sustenance which would no longer be lovingly prepared by Evelyn.

On days when she didn't work, a meal would be waiting when he got home; prepared from scratch. She would pick while he sat at the table and wolfed down her creation. Even on days when they fought and weren't speaking; she would bake, cook and create. She loved him dearly and he was so involved he couldn't see it.

She never started the fights, yet she was always the one to end it. Arthur, Cobb, the price of jam and other stupid things would set him off. Every single time, she would let him stew and apologise for making him interpret whatever she had done wrongly.

The first girl he took home after she had left had been heart breaking. He cried in the bathroom while the blonde was asleep in his bed. He'd not cried like that since his father had died, but somehow this felt worse. She'd left him, but he still felt like he was betraying her.

His brain was wandering into a dark territory which meant another drink was needed. This time he'd order a triple; they'd let him because he was a regular and kept the peace. He'd drink his fill and leave. He'd not picked anyone up in a year; not that Arthur would believe him.

Stepping up to the bar, he recognised the voice among the din. His heart hammered, not wanting to place himself in the firing line. He knew she was sneaking away, he had a feeling he knew what she was up to, however up until now she had kept it off her own doorstep.

'Airedine, is this man bothering you darling?' He questioned, getting from his point at the bar to between the brunette and the rugby player in two short strides.

'Of course not Eames, he's just being polite and offering me a drink.' She slurred slightly as she stroked the man's bicep. 'Now be dear and, what do you say? Bugger off!'

'Ok, lets play it another way. Mate,' Eames turned from her to him. 'You may have muscle on your side, however I'm sure I could turn those muscles into mince meat with the revolver in my waist. Plus her boyfriend has a nasty streak; he's bigger and he's certainly uglier. Call it a night.'

Without another word the burly man made a swift exit. The second the guy left Eames lifted Ariadne up effortlessly and took her to the secluded corridor that led to the toilets.

'What the hell?' Ariadne hissed, her eyes flared in anger. 'What is it to you what I do? You had your chance before I got with-'

'-Arthur? Who happens to be my good friend. I knew he liked you; he liked you from the moment he laid eyes on you. That's why I backed away. He's lost out to me once before and I wasn't going to have a one night stand with you when there was a chance that you guys could be happy!' Eames flooded with anger. 'You would never mean anything to me Ariadne because you mean the world to him. Stop treating him like a fool because I can't ignore it now you're parading yourself and you're little toys in front of me.'

'Eames, don't flatter yourself. I asked you out because I felt sorry for you-' Eames cut her off with a throaty laugh.

'Asked me out? Since when is attempting to tear my clothes off while in a paralytic state asking me out? He's given you everything; why are you destroying it by acting like a-'

'Don't you dare call me a whore! You don't get to sleep around, not get the girl's name and call me a whore!'

'I was going to say a selfish ungrateful cow, but at least I now know what you think of yourself. As you me, darling, I'm single; I can do what I want. Arthur plans to propose to you! He has a ring. You on the other hand probably have Chlamydia-' She responded to this with a punch swung at full force. 'I won't let you do this to him. You have to leave him, or stop sleeping around. He deserves to be happy.'

She snapped and pinned him to the wall. 'Let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of leaving him; he's my security. I need to stay on Cobb's team; soon as me and that stick in the mud split; I'm replaceable.' Her hot breath snaked its way down his ear canal. 'Second, I will sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want. I don't love him, being in his arms makes me cringe and so I need to get what I want elsewhere. I have Arthur wrapped around my finger and you try and tell him; you're the only one who'll be destroyed, Darling! I'll tell him that you confided in me. That you told me the real reason why Evelyn left; Old stick in the mud still has a piece of his heart saved for her.' Her teeth clamped his left ear lobe and she sucked. He was in hell. 'Now, if you want to have some fun; I can do things that will ensure your silence.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'She told me she didn't love you Arthur.' Eames gave the censored truth after musing for a moment. How can you tell a broken man that the perfect year he had was a lie. 'She told me she was only staying with you out of pity.' Eames could see Cobb's brow crease and he knew in that minute that there was a big talk coming his way.

'Cobb will you get him to leave? If he's not interested in telling the truth I'm not interested in helping; even if it is Evelyn.' Arthur got up from his bed, slammed down the cup of coffee and walked into the bathroom without another word.

'Eames?' Cobb asked tensely. 'If you destroy that boy I will kill you-'

'I can't win.' Eames roared in frustration, knocking over the chair he'd just vacated. 'To get him on board I have to tell him the truth, which is 'Hey mate, you're girlfriend has been sleeping with every Tom, Dick or Harriet that came along right under your nose. She thinks you're a joke and a stick in the mud. You're my stick in the mud Arthur, so I baited her and hoped you'd walk in because the only way you'd believe it is to catch her in the act.' You think he'd believe that Cobb?' Eames turned himself away from Cobb, resting his head upon the wall.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?'

Eames looked around to find Arthur, slumped on the floor; the bathroom door still ajar from when Arthur had heard the chair hit the floor and wondered if Cobb had man handled the Forger.

'You couldn't just tell me?'Arthur muttered.

'Old boy, would you have believed me? She comes across as such an angel. You had on glasses of the tinted rose, they're hard to break. No matter how I told you; I would have broken your heart. I certainly was going to lose you either way.' Eames crossed the room and crouched down in front of his friend. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Just give me a minute Eames.' Arthur whispered. 'I'll help you, but you have to give me a minute. I can't believe it. I knew it was too good to be true. I am a stick in the mud.'

'No you're not.' Eames insisted. 'Come on, before I messed things up between you and Evelyn you were the most adventurous man I knew.' He sat down beside him, watching Cobb excuse himself out in his peripheral vision. 'She told me about the job in London. You dressed up as Sid Vicious? You've held back since she left Arthur. If Ariadne was the love of your life- wouldn't you be more like Sid than Nancy?'

'What does Evelyn see in you?' Arthur laughed.

'You mean did. Past tense.' Eames sighed. 'She's in big trouble Arthur. I'm scared she's going to die without knowing I never stopped loving her.'

'No past tense needed. She'll love you until her dying breath. She'll beat the hell out of you for being such a paranoid git, but with my help, her dying breath will be when she's ancient. I never met such a couple in love. She's my best friend Eames, and I promise that I'm no threat.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Is anybody home?' The door snapped shut as Eames entered the apartment that he shared with Evelyn. He placed his keys on the table, his bag on the floor and loosened his tie as he walked from the bright bare-bricked corridor to the bedroom where he kicked off his shoes. 'I'm sorry I'm late babe.' He padded into the living room.

There, in an upright position on the large couch slept his Evelyn; her glasses for reading were slipping from the perch on her nose. Her book had fallen to the floor having slipped from her hand when she had dozed off.

Her dark brown her, scattered with flecks of bronze had been gathered on top of her head in a rough bun. Only when she was exhausted would he not disturb her with his entrance. A quick look to the kitchen area across from where he had entered told him she had sat down to read a chapter of her book before starting dinner but never made it past the first few pages. He calculated that she was about to enter REM sleep in the next five minutes; a perfect time to wake her and as he discovered; enough time to make her a cup of tea.

'Hello princess,' He brushed an unruly strand of hair away from her eyes once he had sat down. He eyes popped open and flashed such warmth at him he felt like he was falling in love all over again. Course those green eyes did that to him every single time. He tried to wake up before her every single morning to get that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'Hey,' She purred. 'Stranger, danger! I've not seen you in days; I've missed you.' She pulled him into a long, warm hug. 'You're job finished?'

'Pretty much.' He pulled away. 'How about yours? Not seen you this tired in a while.'

'They've got me on Newbie duty. I'm unique, I can take them into the feild and teach them all the tricks of the trade. Banked up a lot of hours this week.' She sides and raked her slender, piano player's, hands through her hair. 'How about we both take Monday off and have a long weekend?' She brushed his stubble with her fingertips. 'Did I tell you I missed you?'

'I wish I could.' He kissed her pouting lips. 'We're on top at the moment, we're starting new jobs before we've finished others.' His arms scooped under her and within seconds she was sitting upon his lap when he was sitting comfortably were she had just been removed from. 'I miss you too.' He paused for a second. 'You could always come back –'

'Not a chance.' Evelyn fired up, clambering from his grasp and heading towards the kitchen. 'The moment I set foot back in there we'll start fighting. It was unbearable and I can't do it any more.'

'I promise I won't-'

'Except you will.' She groaned. 'It'll be a look Arthur gives me, or a sheet of paper left on my desk from Dom. It'll be every day, all day until I can't take it anymore.' She didn't turn round. 'Or worse, you'll bottle it up and then you'll explode. I know you Eames. I love you too much to let this get in the way. I never thought I'd meet someone who made me feel whole. Don't push me away Eames.' She looked through the cupboards for something to cook. He could tell by her hunched shoulders she was near to tears. Within seconds his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin was nuzzled into her neck.

'Forget about cooking. I'll order in; you go take a bath and I'll set up a DVD. We'll head out about nine for a drink or two.' He kissed her neck. 'I'm sorry. You've given up so much for me. I love you. I'm going to marry you one day.'

'That a proposal?' She cocked an eyebrow at him.

'No, of course not.' He chuckled deeply. 'I want to do it properly.' He spun her around.

'Well be quick... there's a leap year coming up and I'd hate to steal your thunder.' She brushed her lips softly over his. 'Bath. That's a good idea. Will you surprise me with food?'

'As you wish.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He never did get chance to propose. Within six months of that evening she had left; the restaurant had been booked, the ring bought and a deposit for her wedding dress placed.

Evelyn had come back to work for Cobb a month later at the persistent request of Eames and the desperate need for a guerrilla on a job. Everyone had fallen; everyone except for Evelyn and Arthur. He'd tried to bottle it up, but one night she was just that little bit late and Eames had drank a hell of a lot.

Vicious words were thrown at her. She'd stood there and took every heated syllable. She had placed him into bed once he'd drained himself of all his rage. She'd placed water and dry biscuits on the bed side for the morning and she left; only taking a few items. The rest still lay in storage even now.

Even though he'd woken up, he could still feel the movement of the train and he couldn't bring himself to talk to Arthur and Cobb. Instead he kept his head resting on the glass and his eyes shut. His ears open to the conversation that was unfolding.

'He looks tormented.' Arthur whispered. 'She really in that much trouble?'

'It's life or death. Yusuf will be able to tell us more, but we need to attempt this in the next 48 hours or her mind will be soup.' Cobb sighed. 'I'm just worried what we might find in that brain of hers.'

'Cobb, are you having reservations about the same Evelyn we both know? Sunny disposition, talented, polite and gentle. It'll be like entering an episode of the Waltons.'

'That's what you think. You have no idea how damaged she was before she met this ogre.' Eames fought hard not to react to Cobb's comment; he felt his teeth grind but hoped his tightened jaw went unnoticed by the pair. 'He fixed her. There was a part of her missing, she couldn't function in a social sense; it was work and isolation. That was it. Then he came along, swept her off her feet. Their first date...' Cobb paused to reminisce 'He spent three days crafting a location in his mind. I think she fell in love with him right there and then. Course, they'd known each other about six months at that point; they hated each other at first. He was like a squirrel with a nut- adamant that he was going to crack that shell of hers.'

'Evelyn? With a shell? She's an open book Cobb.'

'This is my point Arthur. You don't know dark and twisty Evie! Neither does Eames. I don't think you two are going to know how to handle her if she's in there. If I'm honest, I don't know how much use I'm going to be. If her memory has taken her back that far, there'll be Mal-'

'But I thought you got rid of her projection months ago?'

'I did, but this wouldn't be my projection; it would be Evelyn's. She'll be a different projection. She'd be how Evelyn see's her.'

'Should we be worried?'

'Oh yes. We should be very worried.'

Eames' heart was in his mouth. What was he letting his friends in for?

XXXXXXXXX

Author's note.

Hope you're all enjoying the story. This story is evolving daily and I hope that's ok?

Any ideas?


	5. Arthur joins the team

'...We've used this as our base for five years now.' Cobb, dressed in a casual shirt and pants lead a smartly dressed young man into the clean factory which was sparsely decorated and free from clutter. Sun streamed in through the soaped up windows. It occurred to Cobb that this might not be the job for the young graduate. 'As you can see, it has a woman's touch. Mal and Evelyn like to keep things in order.' Cobb directed him to the collection of chairs in the centre of the room.

'It's truly great Mr Cobb.' Arthur unbuttoned his jacket as he lowered himself to the chair which promptly toppled due to the imbalance of weight. He loosened his tie slightly and cleared his throat to distract Cobb from his blushing. Cobb inwardly groaned. The boy lacked poise, confidence and grace; everything Cobb needed in his Point Man. There was only one thing more important to him, trust. He did seem like a loyal dog and surely the rest of the team would like him. 'When do I meet the rest of your team Mr Cobb?'

'Well, Mal and Eames are out researching our next job ready for us to go into the field so we'll meet up with them later in the bar down the road. However, you'll get to meet our resident guerrilla any minute. She's going to perform our interview and put you through your paces.' Cobb stood and retrieved some coffee without offering Arthur any. He would make a point of offering him some after coming back from the field.

'You have a guerrilla? If that's the case why do you need a point man?' Cobb's was curious. The boy was not the novice that he appeared to be after all. The mention of a guerrilla had peaked the boy's interest.

'She wants to keep her talent pure. Going into the field with a predetermined role is draining our resource-'

'In other words, he wants me to be a spare wheel.' A voice came from the doorway. Arthur turned to the source of the voice and instantly became intoxicated with her beauty. Her smile was wide and honest, her eyes warm and inviting. She was stood casually, leaning on the post nearest to them, her jeans hugging her perfectly making Arthur wish he was made of nothing but denim. 'So, you're the fresh meat?' She smiled at Arthur.

'Yes, peachy and ready for action.' Arthur fumbled, standing up too quickly and held out his hand to the approaching woman. 'I'm Arthur, I was training for the forces when I-' Cobb cringed as he watched the boy try and make contact with his guerrilla. Yet another man to fall for her honest and humble charm, Cobb thought. If only she understood the power she had over the men in her life.

'Easy tiger, I don't need your life story. Can you handle a weapon?'She questioned with a laugh to her voice. He nodded as she pushed him back onto his lounger. She placed the needle in his arm, removed her leather coat and clambered onto her own lounger. 'You joining us Dom?'

'Nah, got things to do here, E. I trust you to give the boy a good show. Shall I put you on for five minutes?' Cobb asked as she plunged the needle into her own arm.

'You really think the tiger will last?' She cocked her head and winked at Arthur. 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'

Leaves crackled and broke under his heels. The air was dry and cold, cutting his lungs as he breathed in and creating a fine mist as it billowed out of his mouth. The morning sun streamed through the autumn trees.

In front of him stood a blonde woman he'd never met. Her hair reached her waist and her face was elf-like. Not as pretty as the woman he was meant to be sharing the dream with.

'If Dom asks; I took you to a shootout in a city that looked like New York.' The stranger intoned as she turned her back to Arthur and led the way out of the forest into a clearing.

'Erm Miss-'

'Evelyn. My name is Evelyn.' She corrected. 'Sorry, I'm practising.' She shook out the blonde hair and within a minute; returned to her normal self. 'It's for our next job. Just in case the jackass falls.' Her comment was met with a furrowed brow. 'Our forger Eames; he's talented, imaginative and amazingly good ergo jackass.' She smiled and continued across the clearing. They walked in silence for at least five minutes; Arthur was caught up in her creation. It was a beautiful creation; the trees were ripe with fruit; conkers, chestnuts and acorns were all ready for collection.

'Um, so why exactly have you brought me here. Surely you need to see what I can do? I'm a little worried your boss thinks I'm a little wet behind the ears.'

'I already know everything about you Arthur; guerrilla remember! Arthur Young.' They entered the forest the opposite side of the clearing. Cold dew seeped through his shoes and leached onto his cotton socks. 'Arthur Young, you were part of a rookie team in college. Just a bit of fun, few semi-serious jobs including the Oppenheimer job which got a few of your friends on the map. While you were training to join the forces your indiscretion was brought to the attention of your commander in charge; you were discharged without honours. She found the tree she was apparently looking for and began foraging for chestnuts. She examined each nut that she picked as if it contained the answers to life. 'An army brat all your life you struggled to find a place in the world for the last three years. You completed a successful internet venture and have set yourself for life.' Her green eyes looked directly into his. 'But your life is still empty. No girl, very few friends.'

'No, no girl.' He bashfully repeated. 'I'm waiting to find the right one who deserves to be treated like a princess.'

'Good to know.' She replied, Arthur was unable to read her response. Was she glad he was single or glad that he wanted to treat a girl right? 'This way, there's a bonfire in the next clearing. Chestnuts are awaiting.' She took him deeper into the forest. 'It's safe to say I've researched every inch of your life Mr Young and I think you've got what we need.' They reached the second clearing and the bonfire that brought warmth to Arthur's cold body. She approached the bonfire, exchanging the uncooked chestnuts for the roasted ones that were contained inside a tin can in the base of the fire. She took a seat on the log overlooking the fire. She motioned for Arthur to do the same. 'More importantlyArthur, I...' She thought about how to phrase what she was saying 'We can help you become what you want to be.' She offered him the can to retrieve his own chestnut.

'Thank you Evelyn.' Her name felt sweet in his mouth. He never wanted to see the day when he wouldn't be able to use it.

'Any time Arthur. Now, we're going to sit here, eat chestnuts till we feel sick and come up with a battle plan to convince Cobb.' She laughed.

For the remaining hour in the dream they talked, laughed and shared stories. He didn't want to leave but soon found himself waking up from her dream and joining both Cobb and Evelyn on their weekly ritual walk to the local bar.

'We come here at least once a week.' Cobb explained as he pushed the heavy door into the busy bar. 'Evelyn makes us socialise. It stops her moaning.'

'As if your complaining-'

'-I do when you and Eames come to blows and don't talk for a week.' Cobb reprimanded her as they reached the bar. Arthur wondered if in time he would have this familiarity with both of them. Have a history.

'It's usually friendly banter I assure you Arthur.' Evelyn muttered ' And we're not as bad as we used to be-'

'Back when you hated each other you mean?' Cobb questioned rhetorically as he silently ordered three drinks from the bartender. 'Never get on the wrong side of this angel Arthur.' Cobb claimed his own drink.

'I wouldn't dream of treating her with anything other than honour and respect.' Arthur insisted.

'Glad to hear that kiddo.' An unfamiliar voice responded, a hand slipped round the waist of Evelyn. 'I'm the jackass. Pleased to meet you Arthur.' Eames' other hand was offered to Arthur who shook it politely. Arthur wore a face that question whether Eames had been there in the dream 'The day she stops calling me a jackass, I'll have a heart attack.' Eames explained to the perplexed boy. Evelyn sunk deeper into the man's embrace and purred.

'The day I stop calling you a jackass will be the day you propose; until then you're still the womanising man-whore who likes to wind me up, ergo-'

'Jackass!' Eames laughed as he finished his sentence. Arthur sipped his beer slowly, looking to the floor as he did so. He felt foolish; the moment Eames had walked in his angel only had eyes for him. How had he ever entertained the idea that she would be interested in him? He felt cheated because now it was too late; he'd fallen, hopelessly and unconditionally in love with Evelyn. 'Well, I propose...' He winked and kissed her cheek. '... A toast. Welcome to the family Arthur.' He released Evelyn and handed Arthur a fresh drink, pulling the man close he reduced his voice so that no one else could hear 'I understand that Cobb may not have explained the situation, and that Evelyn calling me a jackass probably threw you off; but I catch you looking at her like you want to devour her again; I'll cut your nads off, You got it?'


	6. A Dark Turn

Cobb settled himself on top of the made bed inside his hotel room. He had left Eames and Arthur reminiscing about the good old days in the cafe a block from where they were staying: both too wired and energised to sleep. It was good to see them laughing and getting along like the friends they had become in recent years.

They would all meet with Yusuf at the hospital. For Cobb it couldn't come quick enough. Lanyard knew Evelyn. He was bad news and if Evelyn had gotten involved with one of his jobs she was definitely in trouble. Lanyard knew the Evelyn prior to Eames and Cobb knew that it could mean that all her demons were out to play.

Cobb was one of very few people who knew how dark Evelyn's mind could get because he was the one who triggered it. He knew that the memory was on the surface and he would replay it in a dream as soon as he let his mind wander. He allowed his body to close down and his mind wander to the past...

Once again he was answering the call. The first time the policeman had recognised Cobb from one of her pictures. Now it was becoming such a regular occurrence that they just knew what to do. So here he was, climbing the stairs of her apartment block at three in the morning. A bag of essentials packed and secured to his side. Mal was due to arrive any minute with the rest of the items.

'I'm warning you Cobb; she does this one more time I'm going to have to take her in.' The uniformed man declared. 'This is the third time in the last two months. I've not seen her this bad. There's blood everywhere. Between you and me I think she's under the impression she's strapped up to that box of yours.'

'I know, I know... We're working on it. I swear. Thanks again Toby, I do really appreciate this. Has she been drinking?

'That's how I got the call. She made a scene at the Keys. I know it's your local bar and everything Cobb but she's gonna get everyone barred the way she's carrying on.'

'Where is she?'

'The bedroom, she's very close to passing out. You got everything you need?' Toby's shaking hands raked their way through his damp hair.

'Yea, I've got everything. I'll call you in the morning ok?' Without another word exchanged between the two Cobb entered the threshold of the apartment and closed the door on Toby. He'd done all he could, now it was up to Cobb to fix the problem. The apartment was trashed. If Cobb didn't know better, he'd say she'd been robbed.

Except, he knew better: he knew Evelyn. The smashed plates and upturned table was a result of a drunken rage which had now subsided to something much more dangerous. Clambering into the young woman's bedroom he found her face down among her bedding which was now soaked with her own blood.

'Evelyn,' He pulled her over to face him. He face was sticky and frozen into a contorted expression. 'E, come on; open your eyes.' He could feel her slow pulse under his blood covered hand. The main light was off and the lamp had been pushed over but even in the dim light he could see that she was pale.

'Go away Cobb. You're not meant to be here. I designed this perfectly so you weren't here. Just leave me be. I knew you'd show up at some point though you traitor. ' She spat weakly as Cobb assessed her wounds. Deep and still bleeding fast; Mal had to get there soon if they had any chance.

'Mal will be here any minute-'

'Mal hates my guts thanks to you. Why did you have to tell her? She made you chose because you told her about us! It was one time. Before her time! Why you idiot? No one else knew. It's not like she was going to find out!' She protested lightly. 'You lost me my job Cobb. You took my family away from me all because you couldn't cope with the guilt. 'She pushed at him weakly causing her wrist to gush. Cobb instinctively grabbed her wrists. 'I miss my job Cobb.' Her eyes fluttered closed and Cobb felt her body relax.

'We miss you too darling' Cobb whispered, releasing the dead weight that was Evelyn's body. No time to waste. He pulled the discarded bag to himself and ripped open the Velcro to retrieve gauze; wrapping it haphazardly around her wrists. He heard the door open and snap closed. In the doorway stood an ash-coloured Mal clutching bags of blood.

'The last of it Dom.' She chocked. 'You're going to have to tell her this time-"

'NO!' He hissed as Mal landed the opposite side of the bed and pulled out the tubing she needed from the bag and began hooking Evelyn up. 'How do you tell someone who thinks they're in the dream that they aren't. She won't be able to cope Mal. Unless we can come up with a way of helping her tell the difference between this world and the other... We can't tell her.'

'Ok Dom. ' She stroked his back soothingly. 'You go make yourself a drink and I'll finish up here. It needs to be done with someone with a steady hand or there'll be scars.'

'You're right.' Cobb kissed Evelyn's forehead followed by Mal's. 'My beautiful girls: I don't know what I'd do without you both.' He stumbled from the bedroom into Evelyn's living room. What was normally neat and organised had become a whirlwind of rage and destruction. His hands skirted the countertops that were scattered with shards of glass. He eyed the open photo album and sat down before it. There beneath the protected sheet was a photo of Evelyn and her family. All wiped out in one train crash. It had been the last photograph taken. Cobb was the only person to know her before and after. She was a bright shining star. No boyfriend, not many friends: but that was the way she liked it. But then they died. His eyes looked to the counter top to investigate: she'd run dry of alcohol. That's why she ventured out to the Keys. He sighed and grabbed his pulsing head.

'I've hooked her up to some fluids as well. There won't be a single scar but she will still have a sore head.' Mal hugged the man she loved. 'Are you sure you don't still have feelings-'

'NO! I love her with all my heart but not in the way you think. While we were in college she lost her entire family. I'm all she's got.'

'But you-'

'Slept with her, one time. It was after the funeral and we were both drunk and I took advantage.' He sighed onece again, knowing the next question. 'And yes Mal, it was good. And yes, at the time I wanted more. But now-' He pulled Mal onto his lap. 'I want to be the man that walks her down the aisle and gives her away to a man I know will protect her. She never felt that way about me Mal. If she'd wanted me, she would have had me. ... and then I would have broken her heart when I met you.'

'I love you.' Mal kissed Cobb softly.

'She's my family Mal. I need her back in my life-'

'Ok. I'll deal with it. I'll be ok. We'll get her better and we'll find that perfect man that you approve of that makes her happy.' Mal smiled. 'You get some sleep and I'll keep watch. I'll protect her too.'

'I love you Mal. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you both.'


	7. A rare honest moment

Eames downed his coffee in one as the three tired young men climbed the three stairs into the hospital. Stairs, Eames huffed to himself. He tore a strip off his already massacred nail. He was unbearably nervous. He looked to his companions and huffed again: they were so composed. Arthur was sipping at his cup; Cobb was tapping away at his phone to alert Yusuf of their presence.

The hospital was eerily quiet despite being nine in the morning. They had contemplated entering in a stealth twilight attack however, as Cobb suggested: it would draw more attention than arriving among the throng of visitors and patients. The smell of disinfectant clung to his nose and stung his eyes. His heart sunk: Evelyn hated hospitals. Eames recalled the evening he'd come home and she'd sliced open her hand while attempting to cut an elaborate pattern into a tomato using the biggest butcher's knife they own. She'd insisted that he took care of it. He'd refused at first knowing he was not good at sewing, however he'd never seen her so fragile and erratic. It left a scar which she wore with pride: her prince had fixed her.

'Where's he meeting us?' Arthur penetrated Eames' thoughts. They had arrived at the vast reception from which many corridors led off.

'Here my friend.' Yusuf appeared from the stairs clutching onto a patient file. 'How are you all?' Eames took another glance at his friend. He'd commandeered a doctor's coat and stethoscope: Eames loved the man's resourcefulness. The moment he had rung Yusuf and explained that Evelyn was in trouble Yusuf had begun his infiltration.

'All the better for seeing you old man.' Eames pulled Yusuf into a hug. 'How is she? Please tell me you've seen her?' He kept his voice low.

'I've done better than that my friend.' He returned in an equally low voice. 'Join me in my consultant office' Yusuf raised his voice for the benefit of the reception staff. 'We'll go over the next steps in your wife's recovery.' Yusuf motioned for them to follow him down a dark yet surprisingly busy corridor to the left of the reception. On the walls hung generic lifeless paintings that evoked nothing but a longing to be anywhere but there. Within minutes, Yusuf opened a large door and allowed all three men to enter before closing and locking the outer door.

'You have a consultant's office? Sweet.' Arthur looked around, impressed at the lengths Yusuf had gone to secure a place in the hospital. 'You really are an amazing man.' He picked up the framed photograph on the table. It depicted Yusuf with a tailor made family. 'I think we have a guerrilla on our hands here Cobb. He's an amazing forger. We really could-'

'-Arthur!' Eames snapped as he collapsed on a chair at the table. Arthur paled at the raised voice. He hadn't meant to be inappropriate. Eames bowed his head and clutched his temples 'I'm sorry mate. It's just-'

'-Timing, I know Eames. I'm sorry. So you said you've done something better than see her?' Arthur tried to repair by bringing the conversation back on track. Yusuf sat down the other side of his huge desk and motioned for the men to do the same.

'I have indeed.' He smiled broadly. A smile that could not fail to give the men hope. 'I entered her dream state.'

'You did what?' Eames exploded rising instinctively out of his chair, instantly being pulled down by the two men either side. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? To do it alone is foolish: you impulsive, idiotic man!' Everyone watched as Eames cooled from red to grey and begin to shake. Yusuf poured the man water and passed it over the table. 'How bad is it? You're out in one piece which must be good news?'

'Give the man a minute Eames.' Cobb brushed his supportive hand over Eames' shoulder before getting out a notepad and pen. It was important that they determined when in Evelyn's past she'd been trapped. 'How long did you put yourself in?'

'Half an hour, it worked out at just over a week in her world. I didn't use anything to subdue myself like with the Fisher job. However she's working in your agency Cobb-'

'We might end up going another level down?' Eames mused.

'And this is where I think the information is hidden.' Yusuf explained. 'Lanyard keeps showing up. I'm not sure if it's him tapping in via remote or whether it's just part of her mind. It's very strange.' Yusuf became lost in his thoughts. The men left him with his thoughts for a few moments; however when there was no sign of him returning to the conversation Cobb felt he had to pull him back.

'What's strange? What makes you think that he's the one in her dreams?'

'Her pattern, the situations she's in seem to go in a loop. They vary slightly but they all end with her entering the clients dream to retrieve something. Lanyard always forges himself into someone new, but it's him. There's too many signifiers for it not to be. He goes down into the second level with her and then it resets. Her brain throws up a firewall and starts again. He almost got it the last time I think... She was down on the second level a long time.'

'My clever girl.' Eames smiled widely. 'She's a wonderful guerrilla. The information is on the second level down. I think I know how to get it. Is it present day?'

'No. She didn't recognise me.' Yusuf expressed solemnly. 'Which dates it back at least nine years.'

'How many cycles did you see?' Arthur asked. If she didn't recognise Yusuf, she would not recognise him either.

'Four. I've only encountered Lanyard and Cobb in every single one. You were only in one cycle Eames but you never had contact with her. I just saw you in the crowd. It was a wedding-'

'Mine and Mal's: It was the week I met you and I'd not introduced you to Evelyn yet.' Cobb jotted something down on his pad. 'Does it all seem to be around that time?'

'Yes. A six month time line I would say.' Yusuf answered and Cobb paled.

'What is it Cobb? Why do I get the feeling there's a spanner in the works?' Eames sat up from his usual slouch.

'He's clever. He's picked a time when Evelyn was bringing in her own clients and working alone. She'd only just come back to our organisation. She was still angry. She needs to trust us and he's picked a time when she was the least trusting-'

'He's not picked the timing Cobb: She did! It's her creation through and through. That's her firewall and one of you is the key.' Yusuf smiled. 'Everything is set up. I'm giving you an hour: that gives you two weeks to gain her trust and convince her to let you join her on the job. It'll be dangerous and once you're down on that second level you'll have to be fast-'

'It'll let Lanyard in too?' Eames questioned.

'I should imagine so. Unless you're that good you can convince her to only take you and leave Lanyard behind.' Yusuf explained.

'Can't we just tell her the truth?' Arthur asked.

'If you want to reset. I tried once or twice but it alerts her projections to the dream and she resets again. She's created this elaborate cycle Arthur: whatever it is she's hiding is important and she knew he was coming.'

'When can we start?' Eames asked.

'After rounds are finished, in about an hour. Go have a coffee, some breakfast, something. Relax: You go in there wired and jittery you're going to draw attention to yourself. I'll come get you in a little while.'

'Do you think we can do this in one go Cobb?' Arthur asked as he stirred his tea. They'd been sat in silence since they'd arrived at the canteen. Everyone in their looked forlorn and subdued; they blended in well. They sat awkwardly around a table that was too small for them. Their knees touched the plastic table top and the chair back stopped midway up each of their backs reminding them of being in school.

'There's a projection of him in there already and he doesn't go on the job with her. You really think it's that easy?' Eames muttered. 'Why doesn't she trust you Cobb?' He looked up from his steaming cup. 'What happened around then that meant she didn't trust you? Is this the darkness you were talking about?'

'I don't want to talk about it. It's just before she got with Reg: she wasn't in a good place.' Cobb sat back and flustered. It was not his place to tell Eames about the past.

'It's more than that: she didn't trust you! What did you do to lose her trust because to me, her trust in you was unshakable?'

'I betrayed her Eames. I let her down when she needed me the most. That's all: no need for you to go into one of your paranoid jealous rampages.' Cobb losing his temper again. Eames was like a child: always in need of constant reassurance.

'Come on Eames, they're like brother and sister-'

'Luke and Leia?' Eames spat bitterly.

'Don't engage with him Arthur.' Cobb felt guilty. He turned to address Eames. 'You're frustrated, I get it. Don't take it out on me. I'm sorry my projection can't fix this, but might I remind you that if she trusted my projection: he'd have whatever it is he's after and she's be dead. This isn't something to pick apart Eames. She picked this time for a reason, to save herself and the information she has: not to hurt you or tell you she wants someone else. She wants you! She LOVES you. Now, you're exhausting me, so we're going to sit quietly until Yusuf comes to get us.'

'I'm just scared.' Eames said in a true moment of honesty. 'What if I can't get her to trust me? She hated my guts for the first six months of knowing me. She despised me and went out of her way to avoid me.? I could forge myself into someone else, but I want it to be me that she trusts. We haven't got six months Cobb, what if we fail and it's all because of me'


	8. Entering the nightmare

They all filled into Evelyn's private hospital room with bowed heads. All too scared in that instant to look at her and see the catatonic young woman. Yusuf was busying himself by setting up the box at the foot of the bed. It was Cobb who looked first followed by both Arthur and Eames at the sigh of relief that escaped Cobb's lips. Eames half expected to find her awake.

Instead she was laying unnaturally still, her hands at her side and her eyes firmly closed. Her hair was in an unfamiliar parting that angered Eames. It could just be new hair style of Evelyn's, however he was sure it was some ignorant hospital worker who didn't know Evelyn. Eames took a step further into the room and grabbed Evelyn's left hand. It was warm. His heart melted and he allowed tears to fall openly from his eyes onto her bedding.

'Ok, let's make a move before I lose my nerve again.' Eames wiped his eyes with his free hand. 'Are we safe here? This room compliments of you?' He sat down on the chair that Cobb's had manoeuvred behind him refusing to let go of her delicate hand. Cobb had positioned two other chairs the opposite side. Arthur had already sat down while Cobb was conversing with Yusuf.

'No, from what I can tell its Lanyard's doing. But he never comes here so we're safe until you extract the information of course.' Yusuf ushered Cobb into his own seat. 'I've got it covered, but you guys won't have time to be disorientated when you get the kick.'

'What's the kick?' Arthur asked, strapping himself in as he spoke.

'Believe me, it's easier if you don't know. I'm hoping Evelyn will wake of her own accord once you've gotten out. The sedative isn't strong so you can get killed to get out if you can't wait for the kick. Lanyard has never been violent but I doubt he was aware that I was an intruder.' Yusuf checked that each of them was plugged in securely. 'I have a nurse-'

'-You dark horse.' Eames cracked a cheeky smile. He had his game face on. Yusuf rolled his eyes in indignation however he was silently relieved. A confident Eames meant a confident team. He'd known Eames longer than the others and had a lot of time and patience for the man.

'She's an ally you filthy minded buffoon.' Yusuf tightened Eames' plug until flinched. 'I can't stay, so once you're under she'll come and keep an eye on you. I'll be back in time for the kick.' He sat himself at the box and relaxed into his own chair. 'Sweet dreams my friends.' Without another word Yusuf set the device and watched the three men drift off.

Eames was staring out of the warehouse window without remembering how he'd gotten there. It was a crisp and bright morning judging from the position of the sun. The traffic was steady on the streets below. He felt a weight in both of his trouser pocket: the sunglasses Evelyn had bought him his last birthday. The exact pair that he had thrown away the day she had left. He placed them delicately on the bridge of his nose in order to get a better look of the city below. He didn't need to retrieve the other item. In his other pocket was his totem: his signifier that he was in a dream.

He turned his back to the window to review the warehouse. Both Arthur and Cobb were sat at the table, deep in discussion. The place was neat and organised, the far wall plastered with writing, in code, that informed all that understood how many current jobs they had. Eames recognised some of the writing and the hairs on his arms stood up. His heart began to race because he could feel that she was close. He approached the table and sat on one of the free chairs. He could almost convince himself that he was back in time. Correct all the mistakes he'd made. He grabbed the paper that was folded up on the table and began reading through it. It was strange, the sentences didn't make sense. They were jumbles of words and symbols. While Evelyn had known this was coming, she had to create the scene in a rush.

Their heads moved in unison as approaching voices could be heard.

'Well, I was thinking roses and daisies. The dress is ordered and I'll take you for your bridesmaid gown next week.' Mal opened the door to the room and entered with her bridal-talk companion: Evelyn. They both managed to take the breath away of all three of the men sat at the table. Arthur and Eames grinned from ear to ear while Cobb felt his stomach churn. There was his dead wife, before his attempt at inception that destroyed her, dressed in a beautiful tea dress. Something she would never really wear, but he'd go with it.

'Who the hell are these two jerkoffs?' An angry voice penetrated Cobb's thoughts. He refocused on Evelyn who'd approached them all and was staring down both Arthur and Eames. Her stance was angry and suspicious. 'God damn it Dom! Are you making me leave AGAIN?' She shouted her hair whipping back as she turned to address Cobb. 'I swear if you send me to another organisation again I'll never speak to you again.' Eames heart fluttered as she reached over him to claim the case file from the table and turn to Mal. 'Did you know about this?'

'No, I swear Eve! Dom what's going on?' Cobb hated to confused look that was etched upon Mal's face.

'Ladies, calm. I've decided to expand. This is Arthur and Eames. They've brought with them some impressive clients.' Cobb thoughts on his feet as he stood up and took Evelyn by the shoulders and stood her so she had to look him in the eyes. He'd forgotten how deep her eyes were 'You have nothing to worry about princess. They're here to protect you and support us.'

'Protect me?' Evelyn scoffed. 'I'm a big girl Cobb. I don't need protecting-'

'While you're on a job, I can be your point man-' Arthur stood from his chair and held out his hand hoping for the same welcome he'd gained in reality.

'-and I can be you're long lost pal?' She hissed. 'Thanks but the only thing you look good for is an office desk.' Eames couldn't help but laugh a deep and genuine laugh. 'And you chucklehead? What do you do?'

'Hey-' Eames stood.

'Don't hey me. Tell me what you do. I don't do chit chat. I don't do friends: it's hard enough keeping the one I got from stabbing me in the back.' She chanced a sour look in Cobb's direction. Eames stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Who was this bitter person before him? Yea she'd always been clipped with him, but she'd been nice to everyone else. 'What you do? '

'Evelyn, go easy!' Cobb hissed.

'No! They're after a cut. I want to know they can do their job as well as I could blind folded.'

'Cocky bitch ain't ya?' Eames found his voice and lost his temper. 'I'm a forger. One of the best around-'

'Your spelling leaves a lot to be desired though.' Evelyn raised a curious eyebrow.

'-but you have heard of me?' He flashed his charming smile at her. Perhaps her shell could be broken after all.

'Yeah you're the idiot who keeps shagging everything that moves. Hard to be the best inconspicuous forger when you're on pretty much every girl's hit list! I hear you're not as good as you think you are either: forger and as a ladies' man!' She paused for breath and turned to Cobb. 'Research for the Letterman case is done. I'm gonna head over to Chinatown for the Chess case. Do what you want with these bozos. Really couldn't give a rat's ass. See you later Mal: I'll meet you at the Keys.' She stormed out, opening the door with such force that it hit the wall before beginning its return to the doorframe.

'What the hell Dom. I thought we were going to sit her down and talk to her before you brought anyone in? You've steamrolled her.' Mal flustered. 'You know she thinks I'm out to get her.' This was not the projection of Mal he was expecting. 'You guys might be nice and all but we've only just got her back. She's been using her own dreams to do fight club-'

'No hunny, she thought she was dreaming.' Cobb corrected without thinking. Both Arthur and Eames looked at him suspiciously. So did the projection of Mal. How had he slipped up so easily? Evelyn never found out that she was not actually abusing herself in her subconscious. By the time Mal had come up with the idea of the totem, that phase in Evelyn's life had subsided.

'No, she told us last week remember. She'd hijacked one of the suitcases and had been entering her own subconscious.' Mal hissed. Cobb did actually remember that day when Evelyn had brought back the case and explained what she had been doing. It took Evelyn so much to tell them that he couldn't tell her that she'd only used the case once. 'Look, I'm going to catch up with her. Try and explain that these two aren't after her job.' She kissed Cobb softly on the lips and followed in Evelyn's wake.

'Fight club?' Arthur questioned.

'Confusing reality with dream space?' Eames flushed. 'What the hell Cobb?'

'She would get so drunk that she'd black out. Think that she'd woken up inside her own subconscious and let rip. I had a cop in my pocket who'd give me a call if something was wrong. Usually it would be her getting ready to jump from somewhere or her playing Russian roulette with a gun. Then it was cutting herself open. We started having to keep blood on site.'

'Why? Why would she do that?' Arthur asked.

'Because she wanted to talk to her parents.' Eames answered. 'They were the only people she couldn't project.'

'That's why?' Cobb sighed, feeling foolish that he'd never worked it out.

'There's a part of her brain that's locked. No amount of training from us could ever hide anything as well as the projections of her parents. You and your elevator for example is no patch on this vault. It's impenetrable. She's done it herself and doesn't know how to open it. It frustrates her because she doesn't feel complete. It's a frustration that only violence can express.'


	9. Playing games

'You said to never create from memory Cobb.' Arthur intoned as he stepped into the Keys late afternoon. Sun streamed through the gap in the blacked out window and provided a spotlight for the recently disturbed dust that was now dancing. Both Cobb and Eames followed Arthur's beeline to the bar.

'She's trying to convince herself this is reality.' Eames answered in a drone. 'To protect the information she has she's convinced herself that she doesn't know it. Quite ingenious really.'

'Besides, she was never good at listening to advice.' Cobb ordered at the bar. With a raise of his hand the bar tender knew they were after their usual and within a minute three opened brown bottles were before them a slight fizz escaping the bottle as the pressure had been released. 'She's done a good job though.' He took a sip from his drink. 'The beer still tastes crappy.' He grimaced as he downed another glug.

'If it's so crappy why are you drinking it?' An arm wrapped itself around his waist while a sweet smelling head of hair arrived over his left shoulder. 'I know we're saving for the wedding but you can have your Scotch. Good day?' Mal kissed him on his cheek. All he could do was nod: a lump had formed in his throat and prevented him from speaking. He cleared it with a cough. 'She still mad?'

'Think if you buy her a few drinks she'll forgive you.' Mal hugged him tight. 'How about you boys, you settle in alright?'

'Yes, all ready for a job.' Arthur straightened his suit jacket and smiled.

'Brown noser!' Eames muttered.

'You didn't tell me they were an old married couple there Cobb.' Evelyn appeared and took Cobb's drink, downing it in one.

'Play nice Evelyn.' Mal warned as Eames spoke quietly with the barman. Evelyn drew up a stool and melted into it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Ok, I'm sorry. The name's Evelyn. I already know of Eames.' She threw a dirty look to Eames strong shoulders before turning to Arthur. 'You on the other hand. You I couldn't find anything on. No records, nothing. You're not a Ghost are you? They're trying to outlaw Ghosts you know.' She mused on what she had just said. 'Well as outlawed as you can get with an already illegal operation.'

'A Ghost no!' Ghost's where before Arthur's time, as Evelyn predicted, Extraction teams deemed Ghost's too volatile and unpredictable. Out for themselves which meant a lot of the time they ran off with the bounty with no way of people tracing them. 'I'm just a point man. No other skill-'

'Literally no other skill. No skill on the pool table, university or with the ladies.' Eames handed Evelyn a glass full of an amber coloured liquid. 'Me on the other hand. I'm delightful-'

'-ly smarmy?' Evelyn downed the drink Eames had passed her which caused Cobb to worry how things were going to go tonight. 'Let's see... he's cuter than you.' She smiled wickedly as she pulled Arthur from his perch at the bar. 'How about I attempt to improve your pool skills while we leave your wife to talk business? Mal you coming?' She paused in her retreat to the table. 'Cobb, we need to talk. I have a job I want to do solo. A few things need to be rearranged to be able to do it though.'

'Sure thing.' Cobb tipped his fresh drink in her direction. 'I'll be here all night.' He watched Evelyn and Mal escort a bemused Arthur to the pool table.

'I knew it.' Eames flared. 'She's always been attracted to that gimboid.'

'You ever consider the fact that she was always instantly attracted to you? And that because of your whore-like reputation she's playing you so she doesn't get hurt?'

'Not at all!' Eames sulked. 'I'm ordering the most expensive drink they have and I'm going to put it that bitches tab.' He called the bartender over.

'Knock yourself out.' Cobb suppressed a smirk as a bottle of Eames' favourite vintage champagne was uncorked. Eames offered Cobb a glass only to have it refused.

'I'm going to drink all of this and then I'm going to beat her ass at pool.' He downed the glass. In an instant his face had turned a sickly shade of green and he had vacated his seat for the direction of the toilets.

'Where's Eurotrash got off to?'

'E! Play nice.' Cobb feigned annoyance as she sat down in his vacated seat.

'Come on Dom. He's an arse. A man-whore-'

'Who's good at his job.' Cobb insisted firmly.

'Touche!' She played with the empty glass in her hand absent mindedly. Cobb could see that she was thinking hard about how to phrase what she was about to say. 'That man is going to break my heart. Don't know how I know it or why. I just do Dom. That man for some reason is my whole world.' She paused. 'I don't like it. It makes me venerable.'

'So you're going to be a bitch to him?' Cobb scoffed.

'Damn straight I am. Do you not know me?' She laughed. 'Anyway, can I talk to you about my new client? He's got no background: nothing. But clients never Ghost it. Do you think he's trying to hide his identity from me?'

'I'd say so. What does he want you to do?'

'He won't tell me until I show him what I can do. He wants me to create my own maze with a vault.'

'I'll come with you-' Cobb suggested instantly. He knew it was the wrong thing to say as she instantly prickled.

'I don't think so Dom. It's worth a million dollars. I'm not splitting that with anyone. It's my security for the next time you decide three's a crowd.' She spat. 'What I need to know is if you'll be needing me on the Chambers case?'

'No, we'll be fine. But you know if you change your mind-'

'Yeah, I know.' She sighed 'Right, I better get back to that gimboid.'

'You could just tell Emaes that you're with someone.'

'Dom. That just makes me a challenge. Now on the other hand, if I show him I'd rather be with his wet behind the ears, drip of a mate- he'll take that deflated ego elsewhere and that puppy at the table will get bored.'

'Think you're playing a dangerous game E.' As he spoke a rather grey looking Eames returned and Evelyn stiffened even further. 'Well before you go back, would you like some bubbly?'

'Are you serious? Tastes like vomit.' She walked away without another word.

'You could have told me?' Eames sat back down and ordered a neat rum, something he knew was Evelyn's favourite. He always wondered why they had never celebrated with champagne. He assumed it had been the expense of it.

'Where's the fun it that? She's just opened up to me. He's getting desperate and not thinking through his plans. He's ghosting it at the moment and she's suspicious.'

'So what we going to do?' Eames questioned.

'Work on making her trust us.' Cobb suggested.

'Hard when she hates my guts.'

'She's just avoiding you is all. You broke her defences before. You'll do it again.' Cobb said soothingly.

'She tell you about Mr Mystery?' Mall approached the pair. 'She should go for it. She'd be able to set up shop on her own with that kind of money. Don't look at me like that Dom. You know she'd rather spend some time with you without me. Yea, I'd be worried that something... but I'd deal Dom. It'd be best for us all.'

'What's she talking about Cobb?' Eames stiffened beside him.

'Nothing.' Cobb answered flatly.' Hey, why you come back? You wanting a drink?'

'Oh, no. I figured I'd give them space. Don't think Arthur wants an audience while he asks he out.'

'What?' Eames roared.

'Yeam you're mate is sweating like mad-' Eames tipped over his stool as he raced over to the pair. '-shame she's going to say no.'

'Mal, that was cruel.' Cobb drew her in. 'And that's why I love you so much.'

'I know you do Dom. In a month we'll be married. Quite frightening really?' The earth beneath their feet began to tremble. Mal's eyes grew wide. 'Are we in someone's subconscious?'

'Oh, I'm going to kill him.' Cobb left his stool in search of Eames. Arthur was alone at the pool table.

'He took her back there.' Arthur pointed in the direction of the storeroom. Cobb opened the door and found Eames and Evelyn deep in a hushed conversation. Eames has her pinned between both hands.

'How do I know it's you?' She was breathless tears streaming down her face. 'I don't know if I can trust-'

'Eames don't do this.' Cobbs warned.

'It's too late she already knows.' Eames answered without moving his gaze from Evelyn. 'Evelyn Marie Crane. Born-'

'Even HE knows that Eames! Get off me. Please, let go. You can't be him-' She was becoming hysterical and as a result the world was falling apart.

'You can't recreate your parents. When you enter your own dreamspace- they're hidden inside a steal vault that you can't open.' Her face became unreadable.

'Jesus Eames, if you've turned her brain into soup- I will kill-'

'Eames!' She hugged him. 'I don't have much time till it resets. I love you!' She kissed him. 'I knew you'd come.'

'Course I would princess; you're in trouble and you're my world.' He could feel her trembling beneath his hands. An'I don't know if I can trust-'

'Eames don't do this.' Cobbs warned.

'It's too late she already knows.' Eames answered without moving his gaze from Evelyn. 'Evelyn Marie Crane. Born-'

'Even HE knows that Eames! Get off me. Please, let go. You can't be him-' She was becoming hysterical and as a result the world was falling apart.

'You can't recreate your parents. When you enter your own dreamspace- they're hidden inside a steal vault that you can't open.' Her face became unreadable.

'Jesus Eames, if you've turned her brain into soup- I will kill-'

'Eames!' She hugged him. 'I don't have much time till it resets. I love you!' She kissed him. 'I knew you'd come.'

'Course I would princess; you're in trouble and you're my world.' He could feel her trembling beneath his hands. Any moment she would be lost.

'I don't know what I've hidden. I wish I knew and this would be over.' She cried.

'Always too clever for your own good.' He kissed her forehead. She looked up into his eyes. Her nose had started to bleed. She was fighting to stay with him.

'I need to trust you Eames. Try to get the broken me to trust you.' She took a sharp intake of breath 'You're-'

And with her last word, it became black.


	10. Losers

'Bloody hell, this feels like Groundhog day already.' Arthur grimaced as he awoke in the warehouse yet again. Before he had chance to breath a hand was around his neck and he could feel the cool metal of a gun on his temple. Arthur attempted to gain some leverage by pulling himself up but the floor was too smooth and his hands couldn't reach the nearby chair. 'You're.' His throat was constricted 'Choking me.'

Eames had seen red. His knee pinned the rest of Arthur's body to the floor, his good hand crushed Arthur's windpipe and his non-shooting hand held his favourite gun. Even using his untrained hand he could still pull the trigger with delicate precision. He wasn't sure were Cobb's was hiding. Nor did he particularly care: can't be done for murder if all the victim does is wake up. It had been a mistake to bring him along. Arthur was a liability.

'Get off him Eames.' Cobb's voice could be heard before a set of arms attempted to remove Eames from Arthur. Eames did not take his eyes from the purpling Arthur. 'Eames I'm serious. You don't have time to be turning on each other.'

'He betrayed me Cobb!'

'You.' Cobb pulled him off with full force. Eames was caught off guard as he always under estimated Cobb. Something which Cobb instinctively used to his advantage. 'Are such a child.' He lifted him gruffly and slammed him into a chair. Cobb quickly checked on Arthur who was trying to catch his breath. 'She called him a gimboid before telling me how she felt an instant attraction to you, but that she was scared, BECAUSE OF YOUR REPUTATION, that you were going to hurt her. That girl has been nothing but blindly faithful to you.' He paused to let the information sink in. 'She was going to say no. He irritated her.'

'I'm still here.' Arthur scrambled to his feet still clutching his raw neck.

'Sorry but it's true. The only reason why she tolerated Arthur enough to actually be his friend is because you made her a better person. You made her, however briefly, happy.' Cobb paced the floor in front of Eames. 'You're a jerk. She loved you from the second she saw you. Each time we go through this: she'll fall for you. It's up to you to make her trust you.'

'He needs to back off.'

'You invited me.' Arthur found his voice. 'I only wanted to see if I stood a chance... I didn't. You're the one that messed up telling her she was in her own subconscious. You know you shouldn't do that.' Arthur took himself across the room towards Eames. 'You have my word. If I do anything else, you can shoot me square between the eyes and send me home.'

'Yo, loser.' Evelyn skipped into the room. It was a rare day in her dark days that she came across happy. 'Correction, losers?' She then paused, assessed the two men. 'Unless you're clients; at which point I'm very sorry and how can I help?' She was dressed in unusually dark clothing. Her hair scraped painfully back from her face into a bun.

'Clients.' Eames decided to go with this façade as it had been handed to him on a plate. Eames only hoped that if Arthur was not quick on his feet, that he would at least have the good sense to keep quiet. 'William Kirk and Luke Hamill. We'd like to be involved every step of the way if that's possible.'

'In a dream, anything's possible darling.' She uttered as she reached out her hand. 'For a price of course.'

'I'll deal with that of course E!' Cobb inserted himself into the conversation.

'I don't mind dealing with this delightful young woman.' Eames smiled widely. 'How about we discuss this over dinner, tonight?'

'I'd love to, but I'm otherwise engaged.' Evelyn blushed. 'Would you excuse me for a moment, Cobb?' She ushered him to one side. 'He's asked me out. I'll have a date for your wedding after all. We're going for food tonight to see how we get on.'

'That explains the bounce in your step.' Cobb forced a smile. 'You be careful.' He brushed her cheek fatherly and considered his next move. 'Do me a favour though. Agree to meet this Eurotrash for brunch. He's got a hell of a lot of money and he's taken a shine to you.' He looked back towards the two men. 'You could get us this account. I'll give you a forty-five percent cut of anything we earn from jobs with him?'

'Just for meeting him for brunch?' She questioned sceptically. She watched Cobb nod. 'He's buying!' Again Cobb nodded. 'Ok then. Carlton's 11am! I've got to go.' She reached up on her tip toe to kiss Cobb on the cheek. 'Good night.' She turned on her heels and left the room with such an air of happiness that it was hard not to be warmed by her energy. It unnerved Cobb. An Evelyn who wasn't suspicious was in danger of being drawn into a trap.

'Brunch, tomorrow morning, 11 am. Please try not to mess this one up.' Cobb sat down in a lawn chair.

'So we have a day to come up with a good, convincing cover story?' Arthur removed his jacket.

'I Knew I brought you here for a reason sweetie.' Eames laughed. 'She used one of my lines on me boys. All is not lost.' He placed his arm over his eyes. Even within someone's subconscious a person could be tired and naturally fall asleep. The trick was to remain totally aware to ensure that your brain began to lucid dream as soon as the REM cycle reached the dream stage. To forget would result in Limbo. Eames decided it was worth the risk.

* * *

_Her eyes were blood shot._

_The blue of her irises was shining brightly in an unnatural way that made his heart stop before plummeting into his stomach._

'_You're late.' She fixed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. He was sure she thought the thick frames were hiding her eyes, when in fact they were magnifying them. She refused to look him in the eyes. 'Dom gives me one chance to lead a job and you somehow manage to screw me over. You know if we fuck this up; we all lose out?' She was fidgeting with the case while Eames crossed the room. Fidgeting could only mean one thing: she was angry._

'_Sorry.' Eames muttered reaching for her hand. She recoiled at his touch. 'I-'_

'_What did you say to him?' Her question, even now, threw him off guard. He furrowed his brow in confussion. 'He was going to propose. He had the ring. But instead he moves out and dumps me. Eames... What did you do?' Now she couldn't take her eyes off him as she stared him down. 'We were happy. He was about to propose. He had the ring for God's sake Eames, we were going to get married. Then he goes out with you and-'_

'_You weren't happy Evelyn!' He roared._

'_Who are you to tell me how I feel? I liked him a lot.' She insisted. 'He treated me-'_

'_Like crap.' Eames roared. 'He treated you like his slave. He didn't deserve you. Evelyn, you deserve better than that. You deserve to be...' He drifted away from the conversation._

'_I was happy Eames.' She slammed the suitcase shut. 'I'm done. You can explain to the client why you can't help them.' She walked towards the door but before she could leave his hand had pushed the door closed leaving her pinned between it and him. 'I-'_

'_-Liked him. I heard.' Eames sighed. 'Have you ever been in love Evelyn?'_

'_What DID you say to him?' She turned to face him._

'_That only if he truly loved you could he keep you.' He blushed crimson and closed his eyes briefly before walking away. 'That he'd have to worship the ground you walked on. He'd have to love you as much as I did. Evelyn, you deserve so much more. You deserve to be treated like a princess. You deserve to be treated like there's no one on this Earth more beautiful than you... mainly because there's not.' She had slowly walked over to him during the course of his rant._

'_Eames...' She whispered. 'I... I don't know what to say. This doesn't make any sense.'_

'_You should be in love with the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. All you've ever said is that you like him. That's stupid, why do you want to be with someone you only have lukewarm feelings for?'_

'_Because the man I love has slept with everyone and anyone but me.' She dragged the back of her hand across her face. 'There was one time; I thought something would happen between us. I came to your apartment to tell you.' She looked away from him. 'But then Olivia opened the door in your shirt.'_

'_That was my first week?' Eames recalled. 'I remember when we were back in work on the Monday you were so cold to me.'_

'_There's a fine line between love and hate.' Her head was still bowed. 'I was protecting myself.'_

'_When there was no need. I love you. All I ever wanted to do was protect you, keep you safe and make you happy. I always thought you despised me and that you'd never ever feel the same. That's why I had a new girl every week. My heart already belonged to you and this was my way of protecting me from you.'_

_Taking his hands in hers she stood upon her tip toes and kissed him softly. 'Well, Man Whore-'_

'_-Stop calling me that.' He groaned playfully._

'_Man whore... consider yourself retired, because.' She smiled bashfully. 'My heart skips a beat every time you walk in the room: It always has. I love you too.'_


	11. Take a walk with me

Eames chose a table outside when he'd arrived early the next morning. He had been amazed the night before when he'd ventured to his old bachelor pad to discover that Evelyn had recreated it with infinite detail. He instantly retraced his steps to his wardrobe and found his favourite three piece suit. The steel grey suit that he no longer owned felt good on his skin. She loved him in it. Wearing the suit on a date with her always guaranteed she'd repay him with a night of teasing and pleasure. He destroyed it the day she abandoned him.

He'd ordered himself a coffee while he looked at the menu. The sun was rising above the buildings enveloping him in warmth that filled him with confidence. He wanted so much to impress her. It was with that thought he ordered her a waffle with fruit while he picked toast with a side of jam.

'Hello Mr Kirk.' She sat down without waiting for a reaction to his arrival. She was in a figure hugging sun dress that Eames wanted to be close to. She was dressing to impress.

'Good morning. Thank you for joining me. I've taken the liberty of ordering your breakfast.' Eames folded the paper that he'd been reading in order to pass the time. He knew she was cringing because she chewed on her bottom lip. Would she say anything? If it was Eames she was talking to she would be honest to the point of being rude. However he was Will Kirk: a potential client.

'I'm a really fussy eat-' She attempted to explain, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. It clearly meant a lot to her that she didn't offend him. It curled his mouth into a soft and genuine smile that made her blush further.

'Trust me.' Eames smiled at the woman before her. She fidgeted with her hair bashfully at this request. Is this how she always would have acted with him if she didn't have preconceptions of him that filled her with distain? She seemed so vulnerable, sweet and unchallenging.

'Ok, Mr Kirk. I trust you.' She smiled broadly as she sank back into her chair and moved her face to the light. She closed her eyes for a moment before rearranging her facial expression. 'What can we do for you? We can do anything you wish... for a price, as I said before.'

'Could we not just have breakfast pet?' Eames almost sang. 'Don't worry, you can bill me for the time it takes. Make a whole day of it?'

'Can't be anything pressing then? That's unusual, we usually only get the needy and the desperate.' Evelyn mused as a plate was brought to her. She looked at the mound of fruit that burdened the large waffle sceptically. 'This is my favourite.' She paused, thought better of what she was about to say and then took hold of her fork and tucked in. She looked over to his food which he wasn't touching and then up into his eyes. 'You're watching me?'

'Sorry,' He whispered. 'You're just so beautiful.'

'Are you a gigolo?' She asked swallowing whole berries and clearing her throat. 'I told Dom that I wasn't frustrated and if I needed someone, I was quite capable of finding someone to scratch that itch.' She wiped her mouth with her napkin. 'Oh god, this is demoralising. Don't worry, I'll tell Dom to still pay you-' She got up and made to leave. He quickly stood and grabbed her hand. He felt a shock and his heart raced from touching her.

'Evelyn. I'm not an escort!' He laughed momentarily amused before he looked at her seriously. 'Do you find it so unbelievable that someone finds you attractive?' She refused to look at him. 'What fucked you up so badly that you don't believe in yourself?' He blurted before he could filter his thoughts.

'Mr Kirk-'

'William. Or call me Will. It's not hard.' Eames insisted. 'I need your team to help me with something very important. But I just want to spend one day with you. What I'm about to embark on could result in my life being all but destroyed. Give me one day with the most beautiful creature in all creation.'

'Will. You're a very strange and arrogant man.'

'But I'm charming and devilishly handsome. Admit it, you like it.' He glowed as she smiled despite herself. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'William Kirk, you're a menace.'

'So I've been told. Do you fancy a stroll?' He held out his arm for her to link and directed her towards the main street as soon as she obliged.

'Are you not going to pay?' She whispered and she allowed him to take her in the direction of his choosing.

'You invade people's dreams for a living and you're worried about a grad and dash?' He questioned with a smile. 'Evelyn?' He questioned after a moments comfortable silence.

'Hmmmmmmm?' She mumbled, simply content with walking in the warmth of the morning.

'What's your favourite cheese?' It was the question he'd asked her after they'd kissed. To break the ice and to make her nose crumple like it always did when what he said confused her. Whenever they'd fight and it was Evelyn who was angry, he would utter that question and watch her anger melt. If only he had been so easy to calm? Perhaps they would not be here right now playing pretend like toddlers.

'I don't have one. I don't think. The one in a can?' She exclaimed as if it were a test.

'Failure.' He bellowed with a laugh.

'Why, what's yours?' She stopped outside a florist to smell the flowers that were being put out. Eames retrieved a single tulip from the pot and handed it to her. It was met with a vanishing blush.

'English cheddar, grilled on toast with chutney. I'll make it for you some time if you like.' He took a tentative step into her personal space. When he met no resistance he curled his body down to reach her face. It was only in the last second that she pulled away.

'We have to be professional Mr-'

'Will.' He corrected. 'You feel it to. I know you do Evelyn. Soul-'

'-I've only just met you.' She flared, walking a step ahead. 'If the roles were reversed and so much as attempted to pull that kind of crap on you... Well I'd be alone here right now. I've learnt the hard was to keep my heart to myself.' That was true. The very few boyfriends she'd let into her life had cheated on her. He'd pushed it too far. He knew he had to rush things, but not at the expense of losing her completely.

'Try me!' He dared. 'I don't scare easily.'

'Then this is a game.'

'You're insufferable.' He stopped her. 'Why are you so... impenetrable?' He growled. She laughed heartedly at his outburst.

'So you want to penetrate me?" She raised an eyebrow while sticking out her tongue playfully, he blushed profusely. 'You sometimes look at me like you've known me for years.'

'I don't mean to. It's just that I feel comfortable around you; I'm sorry' He let go of her and progressed to walk alone, his shoulders hunched. She sighed and caught up to him, interlacing her fingers into his. 'I bugger things up all the time.'

'Who said you'd-' she paused to consider what she was about to say '-buggered it up? You just have to give me time. I'm used to heavy petting not heavy hearted if you get my-'

'-I do, and that's a bloody shame.' He insisted 'You're a goddess and should be treated as such.' He pulled at her sharply bringing her to face him. She didn't protest as he placed his hand in the small of her back.

'I was on a date last night.' She blurted. 'I don't know if I'm seeing him again.'

'What do you want? Right this second, are you thinking about that twerp?' She shook her head, stepping into his hold. 'You'll find I'm the better choice in the long run.' His thumb fixed a strand of hair that had fallen from behind her ear before joining it's brother at the small of her back. 'Evelyn, let me do it right this time.' His voice was begging as an insecure moan escaped her lips. He reached down to claim her lips. His heart skipped a beat, thinking that she would deny him a second time. She began kissing him back, leaning into him, as her phone began ringing.

'I'm sorry. I have to take this.' She pulled away and pressed the answer button. As soon as she heard the voice, she began retreating from Eames in order to be polite. He couldn't hear anything that was being said but she'd stiffened once more, her eyes wide. She thanked the caller as she returned to him. She placed her phone back into her purse, taking care not to meet his eyes.

'What's wrong?' She tried to walk away without saying another word. She was clearly upset by the call. 'Evelyn?' He insisted urgently, grabbing her shoulders firmly. She turned to face him, her face full of anger and hatred. She knew. How, he wasn't sure but he was certain his cover had well and truly been blown. His heart sank.

'You're Rupert Eames?'!


	12. one step back, two steps forward

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. I seem to have found my passion for writing again. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. If you have anything to add or something to inspire me... please leave a review.**

**There is a lemon in this chapter. Wasn't really planned... it's just how the chapter developed. It's not a lemon for lemon's sake and I hope you can see that.**

**Be kind, and enjoy...**

**Love**

**Cappy.**

'Ah hell, what did you do?' Arthur grumbled as Evelyn's subconscious was reset yet again. A sulking has taken residence by his side. It was late night this time in the factory. 'Can you do nothing right?'

'CLEARLY NOT!' Eames roared at Arthur, scratching at his head. 'Clearly not.' He repeated with a calmer but still as equally pained voice. Cobb came to join them as Eames got to his feet. 'First I was a gigolo, then I was a cad-'

'-You are!' Arthur scoffed. Eames gave him a warning stare. 'Sorry, but I was just about to tuck into the best Philly Cheese Cake. I get to be pissed too.'

'What happened Eames?' Cobb asked, attempting to defuse the situation.

'I fucked up. Like I always do.' Eames muttered. 'Piss it. I'm off to have a shower. I'll see you soon.' Eames stumbled out of the factory floor in search of the run down showers that where a floor above.

'He's losing it.' Arthur sat down on a chair.

'He's losing the woman he loves time after time. Each time he's getting closer to losing her for good. How would you be handling it?' Cobb poured himself yet another coffee.

'I do love her-'

'Arthur true, unconditional, love is two-way. I thought maybe there would have been a chance for you. If she met you first maybe? But –' Evelyn chose this moment to walk in with Mal at her side.

'Well, we'll see.' Arthur straightened his tie.

'Don't you do this Arthur,' Cobb begged. 'Please, don't do this. It's dangerous.'

'Hello ladies.' Arthur smiled brightly. Both girls looked at him with confusion. Cobb decided to help him out, despite his reservations about this plan.

'This is Arthur. My cousin-'

'You never said you had a cousin-' Mal whispered but Cobb placed his hands on her mouth. He gave her a well used look that told her she would tell her as soon as he could. He looked over to see Arthur deep in conversation with Evelyn. She wasn't the same person from the previous dream. Her eyes where dull and lifeless giving out a pained stare. Her hair hung limply around her face and her over sized cardigan was frayed on one sleeve. Arthur seemed oblivious to her mood and continued to talk, rapidly and over confidently. 'I've got to go, I'm meeting the Gables to talk about what they hope by us going and extracting information from their 16 year old son.'

'An expensive way to discover that he's smoking weed, my love!' He kissed her forehead. 'See you tonight. I'll cook something nice.' He knew it was an empty promise, but he wanted to see that broad smile of hers. As she left, he realised how cheap it actually was.

'Never have a chance. I'm taking her out to dinner.' Arthur approached Cobb. 'She you in a few hours.'

'You're going to regret this Arthur. There'll be no coming back from this, she's not the Evelyn you know. She's not the-' Too late. He'd already left, with Evelyn at his side.

* * *

Eames arrived back in a slightly better mood. He'd taken an hour to scrub his skin until it was raw and then he'd fallen asleep on one of the camp beds. He was now dressed in his most casual clothes: sweat pants and a t-shirt. His short hair still wet upon the top of his head. He eased himself down on the chair as Cobb handed him a sweet tasting cup of tea. He'd slept for a good four hours, there was a hint of a sunrise in the sky.

'So, you going to tell me what happened?' Cobb sat down opposite him in an identical chair.

'He knows we're here. He used my lie against me.' He rubbed his face in frustration. 'She kissed me back Cobb. I'd gotten so close, so bloody quickly. Then he told her who I was. It all went downhill from there.'

'_Please. Let me explain.' Eames had begged as he followed her into an apartment building. She'd been difficult to keep up with, especially when she'd jumped into a taxi. Luckily, he'd known where she'd be. They were now standing outside her apartment door, her key still in the lock._

'_You're Rupert Eames, the Forger? The one our Team has been searching for? The womanising man-whore who uses cheap tricks to get a woman into bed before vanishing into the night?' She was beyond upset. She was heartbroken. 'Does Cobb know who you are?' She paced like a caged animal along the corridor._

'_No! I swear.' He held up his arms showing defeat. 'I have a reason for this Evelyn.'_

'_STOP THAT!' She roared, clutching her temples._

'_What? Stop what? I'll do anything for you Evelyn.' He tried to make eye contact, but she refused._

'_That! Saying my name like you've known me since the world began.' She exclaimed. 'It's not right. It doesn't feel right. You're a clear cut guy. One who was supposed to be a distraction if you ever worked with us. You were going to be my... I would have given in to you, you didn't need this subdifuse.' He grabbed her shoulder to stop her from pacing. 'Let go of me.'_

'_No! Evelyn, I DO know you. I DO love you. Think really hard.' He kissed her roughly despite her protests. 'Think about why you're here. I'm the key. You KNOW that.' He kissed her again, rougher than the first: pinning her to the wall in desperation. He was surprised to discover that she was not protesting. Her hand reached out for the lock and she pulled him inside as the door opened. The roles had reversed and she was now pulling him into her, biting his lip softly between her teeth as she pulled at his shirt. He pulled away, breathless. 'Evelyn?' He searched her face for some kind of reason for this behaviour._

'_Lepards don't change their spots Rupert-' She went to work on his belt. He stopped her, despite his body clearly accepting all Evelyn had to offer. This wasn't what he wanted. She pouted, her lust clearly over taking all thoughts._

'_Please don't call me that.' He sighed. 'Evelyn. Can you not try and remember-'_

'_I don't want to be in love with you.' She screamed. 'That's opening me up to a whole world of trouble that I'm not prepared for. You're reputation precedes you Eames. I can be the no strings girl, so long as you don't use your charm on me. Use that and I'm hooked.'_

'_That's what I want. Why can't you understand that you're the one? Why can't you see that I'm genuine?'_

'_Because I don't know you.' She answered, the moment clearly lost. She sighed and escorted him into her living room. He attempted to button up his shirt however discovered a number of the buttoms missing from her frantic attempt to de-clothe him. 'Would you like a drink?'_

'_Just sit with me.' He requested._

'_You really aren't the man of legend.' He laughed whole heartedly at this statement. 'What happened?' She curled her legs underneath her as he paused to think about the way to tell her._

'_I'd been messed around while I was in high school. Cheated on, stood up when I'd planned a romantic meal. The final straw came when a girl in my class, who I thought I loved, took my virginity. To me it was the most amazing experience. Then she shat all over it by telling everyone I was too quick, too inexperienced and too sweaty.  
_'_No girl would look at me then. The boys isolated me. You'd think it'd never happened to them. But they wanted a figure: A benchmark. "Was I better that Rupert?" Humiliating. Sex was just power after that. I got some, I got out. Simple.  
_'_But then I fell in love with this woman the second I saw her. I knew I was in trouble. The way she pulled her hair back in frustration when it was warm. The way she'd chew on her jumpers when she was nervous or stressed. The way she'd make such an effort when we were working on a job. Right down to ensuring we all had our totem's-'_

'_What's a totem?' She final broke his monologue. This was before the invention of totems._

'_It's a way of telling the difference between reality and dream.' For example,' He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. 'In reality, I destroyed these because you left me.' They felt a shudder of an Earthquake as she began to believe. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes before she got up and straddled his legs. He leant back to melt into the back of the couch as she claimed his mouth with a renewed passion. A familiar passion he'd not experienced in years._

'_It's like waking up Eames.' She uttered between kisses. 'I don't have much time.' She slinked to the floor and tore at his trousers to free him from his constraints._

'_Then just sit with me. Talk to me Princess.' Eames moaned despite himself as she bit into his knee cap playfully. She eyed him sceptically; her eyed asked him if she wanted him to stop. He responded by pulling her back onto his bare lap and burying himself in her neck. 'How do I get you to trust me?' he questioned as he came up for air. How long did they really have?_

'_You'll figure it out.' She raked her hands through her hair while removing her dress before kissing his collarbone. He knew it was truly her by those butterfly kisses. He didn't suppress the second moan. 'He's getting smarter. He's worked some sort of pattern into my dreams. The wedding-' She repositioned herself over his swelling, which resulted in him closing his eyes with pleasure. 'It's when you'll have your best chance,' She allowed him to enter her firmly. Her breathing became shallow as she found a rhythm. Biting his ear she whispers; 'Make sure I see you. You brought me back to life Eames and took away my pain.' She whimpered as he stood with her wrapped around his waist, thrusting her into the nearby wall. 'He's tried being-' She pulled at his hair. '-You. It never works. You're the key, but you also make me less suspicious of-' She moaned into his ear. He hoped he'd remember all of what she was requesting, but he also knew it was this adrenaline that was keeping her mind from resetting. 'everyone.' He placed her down on the floor, taking it slow and deep._

'_I love you.' Her brushed away her damp hair she kissed him softly. The heated passion was replaced with a love and caring need to be together. Their rhythm slowed even further. 'I'm scared.' He answered honestly.'I might fail you. You'll be a vegetable Eve.' He rested his forehead on her collarbone. 'Why didn't you come to me?'_

'_I didn't have time. I don't think. Even though I remember putting myself into this coma, I don't remember why! I just know that Cyrus wants whatever I know, or have. And that he'll kill me for it.'_

'_I won't let that happen.' He could feel that she was close. He didn't want to tip her over the edge. He didn't want to go through it all, yet again. 'Princess?'_

'_I've missed that.' She giggled through a moan.'There's been no one else since you.' He looked away at that statement. 'Baby, don't. I know that's your way of dealing. I should not have abandoned you.' Always so selfless, he knew that he had to do this for her._

'_I will save you.' He whispered as he pulled her up, his back leaning on the couch as support while she straddled him again. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She bit her lip to suppress a pleasurable scream. 'But it's time to let go now. I'll find you again. I love you.' He felt her brief release, which was strong enough to bring him to his own. No other words were said before she vanished, leaving Eames covered in sweat and alone. He closed his eyes. How could he be so insecure about a woman who was unconditionally into him? When he opened his eyes, he was back in the factory with Arthur glaring at him._

'So you slept with her?' Cobb questioned with a dry undertone as if he was reprimanding a small child. The sun had fully risen by the time Eames had recounted his experience with Evelyn. From the moment she sat down to the second she disappeared.

'It bloody kept her there didn't it?' He sighed. 'I would not have gotten all that information had I not have-'

'Porked her?' Cobb suggested flatly.

'Don't be crude Dom.' He got up from his seat. 'She came onto me, remember me telling you that bit? I love her and we now know that your wedding is the best place for me to get her to comply.'

'Alright. But I don't see why you had to tell me. If it was that special... why didn't you keep it to yourself?'

'Because I'm happy, she was hot, amazing and wild. And I want the whole world to know.' He laughed. 'Where's gimboid?' Eames looked around. Cobb looked sheepish. 'Where is the twerp?'

'He's on a date with Evelyn.' Cobb groaned as Eames reached for his shoes. They may look stupid with his attire, but now wasn't the time.

'You utter imbecile.' Eames shouted as he reached the door. He was stopped in his tracks when Cobb's phone began to ring. The person on the other end of the phone was talking for what felt like an age.

'Alright, calm down. We'll be right there Arthur. Don't leave the room.' Cobb ended the call. Eames looked at him expectantly. 'He thinks she's dead.'


	13. Don't let her look at me like that

**A/N: ****DamonSalvatorelover**** I've tried PM'ing you but its disabled on your end. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Eames and Cobb arrived Arthur was in a catatonic state in the kitchen. He was sat on the edge of one of the chairs, his hands were clutching a glass full of scotch so tightly it was a wonder it hadn't broken. His eyes remained focused upon a spot on the carpet even when the two men joined him. Cobb handed Eames the bag and instructed him to go check on Evelyn and that he'd be through in a minute. After much protest Eames removed himself from the room.

'What happened?' Cobb asked as he looked around the kitchen. It was relatively untouched however, Arthur was covered in blood. 'I'm not going to be patient with you Arthur. You better start talking.' Cobb pulled him up by his collar. 'If she DIES HERE, she dies: period! Get talking you silly man.'

'I passed out.' He stammered, his bloodied hands trembling. 'We'd had-' He choked on his own words.

'You took pills didn't you?' Cobb shook him. Arthur nodded and Cobb released him, balling his hand and pressing it to his mouth in order to calm his anger.

'Well, we're in her subconscious. What harm could it do?' Arthur murmured. 'You know I don't do stuff like this. It's just she was very convincing. She made it sound like-'

'Of course she'd make it sound like a good thing. In case you didn't notice, she's a little messed up. You couldn't have really thought there'd be no consequences?' Cobb growled.

'I'm sick of being a stick in the mud.' Arthur roared back. 'I lost Adrienne because I don't take risks. I never had a chance with Evelyn because-'

'BECAUSE SHE LOVES EAMES! And the reason why you have a job with us is because you a reliable.' Cobb screamed, loosing is unending patience. 'The time to go on a path of self discovery is when you're on holiday. Not when you are a parasite in someone else's mind.' Arthur was certain Cobb was going to punch him when they were disturbed.

'Look, as much as I'm enjoying you cutting him down to size I'd like to remind you that I've never done this before.' Eames was strangely calm. It unnerved Cobb even further.

'You stay here. Think about some good reasons why I should let you keep your job once this is over.' Cobb followed Eames into the bedroom.

There face down on the bed was Evelyn in an all too familiar state. Cobb switched on the main light that flooded the entire room and caused her to stir. Cobb breathed a sigh of relief as he removed his suit jacket.

'Hello kiddo.' Cobb sat on the bed and eased her over onto her back and sat her up. He motioned for Eames to back himself into the corner where he couldn't be seen. Her left arm had chunks missing and she had plunged a knife into her side. 'Oh baby, why did you do this?'

'You were going to make me leave again. She hates it when I'm single. I tried to like this guy, but he's a prune.' She whispered. A bittersweet smile spread across Eames' face. 'She won't be secure that I won't steal you while I'm single. I don't want her looking at me like that anymore.' She cried.

'I promise she won't.' Cobb smoothed down her blood-matted hair. He looked Eames in the eyes as he spoke 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I told. It was one time, and it didn't mean anything-'

'- nothing at all.' She repeated firmly. 'You're an idiot for telling her. When I meet the one, I won't tell him. I love you Dom, but that guy I love... No one will compare.' Her voice was fading.

'I know, and he'll know that.' Cobb once again looked to Eames.

'But I'm not going to find him am I?'

'Course you will. As long as you make sure you don't settle for anyone just to ease Mal's mind.' Cobb insisted. It was then that Eames realised that was exactly what she'd done. Evelyn had fallen in love with him and he'd acted like a fool. She'd felt like that she had no choice but to settle.

'No Cobb. I went too far this time.' She reached for his face. 'I'm dying. I can feel it.' Her eyes were wide.

'Eames, it has to be you.' Cobb insisted as his head bowed to hide the tears in his eyes. 'Come tell her so it can reset before it's too late.' Eames sat on the bed the opposite side of the bed.

'Princess?' Eames placed his hands either side of her face. Her face showed only confusion. 'I'm the one. Yours! You're in a coma and I'm here to save you. You're in your own subconscious' the room began to shake.

'Rupert?'

'Don't call me th- yes! Yes princess, it's me.' He smiled through his tears. 'You've been silly haven't you?'

'I'm trying to piss her off.' Evelyn giggled hysterically. 'She'll have to come tell me off. I thought it'd work.' Her eyes began to close.

'Wake up Evelyn. If you don't, this is over and you'll destroy me. Please don't abandon me again. I won't survive. I love you. I'm your slave Evelyn. Cyrus Lanyard cannot win. Don't leave me Princess.' Her eyes shot open as the.

'I'm here Eames. I never abandoned you; you pushed me away you fool.' She laughed. 'I love you.'

'So, you did sleep with her?' Eames questioned calmly once they both came to in the factory.

'You pissed?' Cobb questioned, offering his extended hand to help Eames up off the floor when he had materialised.

'Not that you slept with her.' He surprised even himself. 'I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me though.' He took the offered hand and set himself on his feet.

'Can you blame me? You've grown in five years Eames, but at the time; if we'd told you...'

'I'd have torn her to shreds.' He admitted, rubbing his hand over his hair. 'I've been a grade one prat all these years. I've learnt more about her in these few days than I ever did while we were together.' He ambled over to the window and stared out into the horizon. 'Did you love her at some point?'

'I thought I did.' Cobb joined him at the window. 'She was my best friend and my feelings got muddled. What can I say: she's enchanting? She never knew. She always thought it was a mutual mistake.'

'Do you think Arthur slept with her?'

'Why don't you ask me?' Arthur interrupted.

'Because, Arthur, I'm using every restraint in my body and soul to not ring your dim-witted neck right now.' Eames growled.

'I didn't.' Arthur soldiered on, despite the atmosphere screaming for him to back away. 'She kissed me though. It was amazing. Her lips tasted of-' Eames grabbed him by the throat.

'You almost killed her Arthur. She was seconds away from being dead before it reset.' He spat. 'We still don't know if it'll have a repercussion in this loop. I've never met someone so bloody selfish!'

'I wanted to-'

'SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU. SHE LOVES ME.' Eames roared his nose an inch away from Arthur's. Eames let go. 'She loves me. She'd never even dream of being with you because she loves me.'

'I was going to say I wanted to-' Arthur crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from the wound in his head. Eames looked to Cobb who still had his gun aimed where Arthur's head had been.


	14. Mini Cooper be my car

**To my faithful readers, sorry for the delay in getting this to you. I had a mishap with my computer at the weekend so I've lost the original of this. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter when Eames is going to use his Forger talents to good use and do something so very sweet for Evelyn.**

**Enjoy. Love**

**Cappy**

Chapter 14

Before Eames had any time to react Evelyn bounced into the room. Cobb threw a dust sheet over the body and rearranged himself into a casual stance. Her hair was pinned back loosely revealing her flushed face. Eames recognised the signs; blotchy eyes, a red rash along her collar bone. She was stressed and it had brought her to tears.

'Cobb?' She purred, lengthening his name in the way she always did when she wanted something. She placed her purse on the counter and approached both men. Eames, being aware of the future, noticed her breath catch slightly at the sight of Eames. So slight that only those looking for it would notice. 'Hello.' She uttered formally before returning her attention to Cobb. 'He's cancelled on me. I don't have a date to Roberta's wedding and our major client's going to be there. Can you come with me? You know I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate.'

'I can't-' Cobb began but Evelyn flustered and walked away. 'Wait E.' Cobb shouted after her. 'I can't but this gentleman would love to escort you! Evelyn this is Eames-'

'-the Forger? I've heard of you. ' She raised an impressed eyebrow.

'Well I'm thinking about hiring him. If you take him with you, see how the clients react to him and get back to me.' Cobb explained. 'I'd really like him to work with us on the Mark we have next week.'

'Do you have a good suit?' She turned her attention back to Eames. He nodded stiffly. 'Excellent. Meet me here at five... you're driving.' She smiled brightly, kissed Cobb on the cheek and skipped out of the room. The men sighed in relief before wordlessly moving the body to the next room.

'Least we won't be here long enough for him to start to smell.' Eames muttered. 'Was it necessary to send him back?'

'It really was.' Cobb insisted as he washed his hand in the sink. 'Eames' I'm not looking forward to marrying the woman of my dreams knowing that she's dream and that I'm going to come out of here and mourn her death all over again. The last thing I need is that puppy fucking things up yet again.'

'You got to remember he's still a puppy though Cobb!' Eames began washing the blood from his hands before filling a bucket with hot soapy water.

'Why are you defending him?' Cobb questioned sceptically, searching the filing cabinet for an abandoned bottle of scotch. Finding it three draws down he pulled the stopper out with his teeth and took a long gulp.

'I don't want him losing his job is all. Yeah, he's messed up. But so have I Cobb.' Pulling at his trousers he knelt down and began scrubbing the blood out of the concrete floor. 'We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. If she was with us for-'

'Nothing would have stopped Mal and me going to Limbo. Mal was destined to die.' Cobb downed another finger of the amber liquid.

'That's not you talking Cobb.' Eames let the sponge fall back into the bucket. 'How can you think that?'

'Because the thought that she was wrongfully taken from me breaks my heart into dust and would ensure I'd never get out of bed.' Eames had joined Cobb by his side. How selfish Eames had been, he'd not even considered how hard it might be for him. 'She was my whole world Eames. I fought so hard to get back to my children and I can't even look at them. I've left them with my Dad and gone on job after job. If Evelyn-'

'When-'

'When Evelyn wakes up she's going to kill me. How can I abandon them?'

'Love makes you damn crazy things Cobb. Do you think when she wakes up we'd be able to try again?' Eames asked. 'Do you think we could be a team again?'

'I think we'd be foolish to let that girl leave our sights for the rest of our lives. She's your soul mate Eames. She made us all stronger. I should have never told Mal, they were best of friends before I blabbed. She never got to be maid of honour. Because of me; all because of guilt: damn selfish of me.' He drained the bottle. 'Look, you need to leave now if you want to be back here on time.' Eames looked at him through narrowed eyes. 'Seriously, I'll be fine. For some reason, my favourite book is in that filing cabinet and no doubt Mal will be alone at some point. Try not to reset her fragile mind again. And if you see Lanyard: play along. You've told her who you are, he's not got anything on you now.'

'Sure thing boss.' Eames left the room hoping that Cobb would be alright. It would be the first time that Cobb would be alone for an extended length of time.

* * *

Eames' pulled up outside the warehouse a little before five. The sun was still high in the sky and danced over his skin as he leaned his back into the side of his car. She'd humoured him and resurrected his vintage Mini Cooper that had been written off when he'd gone on a jealous rampage. Four days in hospital; she was at his side every moment. He was in a coma for 48 hours and she'd stood vigil at his bed side. Prat. Him, not her.

He thumbed the thorn of the long stemmed rose that was energetic in his hand. He'd mused at the florist for an hour. What colour would she be wearing? Lilies were her favourite until she discovered the pollen killed cats. She loved daisies too, but they reminded her of her mother. A rose. He decided it was the most romantic. White: It would go with everything and make her think of marriage, hopefully.

There she was, her dress was camel in colour and floated just past her knees with a thick black belt hugging her waist. Her hair was tied back in a heavy bun on the crown of her head. She looked utterly breathtaking to Eames.

'Ello beautiful.' He smiled widely. She twirled on the spot for him. 'It's nice to meet you Evelyn. I've heard a lot of amazing things about you.' She handed him an invitation card in exchange for the rose. She blushed at the acceptance of it.

'Do you know where it is?' She asked fidgeting with her earring with a nervous hand.

'Hamptons this is not. It's very- alternative. You sure we're not too dressed up for this?'

'Have you ever heard of a conceit Mr Eames?' She purred seductively. 'This party is an underground wedding: Its two members of a team, two old friends. So we always have these dos in the dingiest, dankest place... but we dress up like it's the Ritz.' She stepped into the driver's seat. 'I knew you'd have an awesome car and I wanted to turn up in style.' She laughed as he furrowed her brow. 'Come on: I want you to wine, dine and, if you're lucky, seduce me.' She turned the ignition.


	15. Over hang

Eames bolted upright in the bed he was in. He pulled the tangled damp sheets from around his body and rubbed his eyes roughly. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered as he stumbled out of the bed and made a laboured journey to the bathroom. The light hummed painfully as Eames removed the contents of his stomach with a painful retch. He curled his feet to his side as he leaned on the side of the bath. It was cold to the touch and anchored him to this false reality. Was this Evelyn's experience of a hangover? Where was she? Eames looked around the bathroom and reasoned with himself that this was her apartment so the only way they got there was if she was intact.

All he was wearing was his boxers. Bloody bollocks, he groaned. Drunken black outs usually result in the good old boy being a no show. He'd have acted like the big man, told her that he'd rock her world to not be able to get so much as a hello for her. His body tensed as another thought had dawned on him. He'd done exactly what Arthur was shot for. He checked his body for any evidence of blood. He was clean. He clutched the lip of the bath for support as he took his first steps from the bathroom.

'Evelyn?' He questioned the dark bedroom; nothing. He saw this as a good thing. From what Cobb had told him, all her self harming had occurred in the bedroom. He scratched his head, hoping that he could scratch away his fuzzy head. No such luck. He stained to remember something, anything, from the night.

'_Did you bring a gun?'_

Of course he hadn't. Why had she asked that? He made his way, slowly, to the door that led to the hallway. If there had been a problem, he would have sobered up. He must have gotten drunk afterwards.

'_Who is this Evelyn?' A bushy haired man had questioned._

'_This is Mr Eames, my associate.' She had herself latched at his arm. He remembered her stiffening at the arrival of this man. 'Eames, this is Carlos Lanyard. A client of mine; we're currently in negotiations.'_

'_Come come dear, I'm sure Mr Eames doesn't want to be bored by our fine details. Dance with me and we'll make our final arrangements.' _

'_I'm afraid I've promised Eames this next dance.' She proceeded to pull him onto the dance floor, pull him close and dance slowly to the ballad that was being pumped into the room._

Eames used the wall for leverage as he shuffled along the corridor. How many times he'd told Evelyn that she'd been over reacting when she'd spend the day curled up on the couch feeling sorry for herself. She'd not have much when she'd go out with her friends but not matter what; she'd be catatonic for at least 12 hours.

There she was.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was draped peacefully along the couch that over looked her view of the city. He bent down to check that she was out when he realised that she was hooked up to a commandeered device. Damn it. He crept to the kitchenette to pour himself a large glass of water before returning and hooking himself up to the device. He hoped this worked.

The walls were bleeding thick and pungent ooze, but at least being another level down cleared his head. Eames took confident steps into the direction of the hazy light at the end of the corridor. He cleared his head even further, trying to take it all memories of Evelyn's family photos, conversations and anecdotes. Who would she want to see more? He could only convincingly emulate one of them in the space of time that he would have. She would never be convinced if they did not appear all together. Perhaps her subconscious would project the others once one was presented to her? He couldn't take the risk. He made a decision; filling his thoughts with all her memories...

There, as he expected to find her, she was punching the rusting vault.

'GET OUT HERE!' She roared. 'I NEED YOU! I NEED TO SEE YOU.'

Eames breathed deeply. Either this was going to be a roaring success or he was going to fail miserably and ruin everything. This was the most haphazard forgery he'd ever dreamed of attempting.

'Eve-'

'-Daddy.' She turned to the voice and flung herself into his open arms without hesitation. 'Daddy. I've missed you. I'm so so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up.' She accepted it without a question. She melted into him; feeling safe and secure.

'Hush.' Eames stroked the sobbing girl's head. She seemed instantly so young to Eames. It also pulled at his heart. How he wanted to be a father. How he wanted a young daughter protect and a son to teach how to be a proper gentleman. 'You've done nothing wrong.'

'I did everything wrong Pops! I was meant to drive you. You told me I'd disappointed you. You thought I just couldn't be bothered, but I was setting up the party for when you were going to arrive. I'd prearranged it with Kevin.' She sobbed. 'We'd planned a meal and a party. You would have forgiven me.'

'I forgive you hunny.' He kissed the crown of her head. 'I forgive you.'

'I've fallen in love Daddy.' She whispered. Eames' heart sunk; no way on earth would she already be in love with him. 'I only met him today, but I feel like I've known him forever. You're not going to be there to walk me down the aisle.'

'You've got Dominic.' Eames suggested gruffly.

'Daddy, you never met him.' She questioned. Eames heart began to race as his forgery was about to fall apart. 'I 'spose I did always go on about him.'

'I thought you'd marry him!' Evelyn laughed at this. 'No?'

'No Pops. No chance. You'd have liked him though.' She hugged him. 'I have to go.' She pulled away. 'Before I convince myself to stay here forever.' She wiped an unshed tear from her eye. 'I love you all.'

'Love you too princess.'

Eames had managed to come to and escape back to the bedroom before she stirred. He pretended to be asleep when she sat upon the edge of the bed with a huge glass of water and toast twenty minutes later.

'Eames?' She purred playfully. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open. She seemed perfectly fine.

'Did you not drink?' He downed the water before clamping his mouth around a round of toast. She shook her head with a smile. 'Did we...?'

'No.' she laughed. 'But you did give me a rather nice strip show, insisting you'd rock my world.' She offered him another slice of toast which he gratefully placed into his mouth. She took her own piece before continuing. 'You passed out after the second verse of I'm too sexy for my shirt, legs akimbo. You then sulked when I tried to remove your shoes to get your trousers off. Nice first impression sir.'

'Oh God.' He muttered clutching his heavy head. 'What exactly happened last night? I remember dancing and I remember you asking for a gun-'

'I asked if you had yours... I already had mine.'

'You had a gun?' He looked up to her.

'I knew he'd be there and I was expecting trouble. I've been putting him off for weeks because I don't trust him. He wants me to extract a piece of information out of his own head which was apparently implanted years ago.' She mused for a second. 'Inceptions not possible Eames; how can I extract something which I don't believe could exist?'

How could he tell her that Inception was possible? He just smiled at her.

'Just keep putting him off. We'll figure something out.' Eames sighed. 'Do you need me to go?'

'Not especially. I told Cobb I wouldn't be in today.' She gave him a crooked smile. 'I know I don't really know you, but do you fancy just curling up and watching a film?'

'That sounds like heaven to me Evelyn.' His heart skipped a beat. It felt natural and she was warming to him so easily. He wanted the words to slip through his lips but he knew that would be a mistake. His eyes followed her as she selected a film from the massive collection beside the TV. He knew which film it would be before the music played. It was their favourite film to watch together. She slipped back onto the bed and sat stiffly on her side. This would not do. 'Relax Evelyn. I won't bite.' He pulled her into him without any protest.

After a moment watching the film, she sighed contentedly. 'Eames. Thank you for last night.'

'I wish I could remember.' His lips fluttered briefly to her neck before remembering that the girl in his arms was not his girlfriend.

_I wish you could remember..._


	16. Olivia Strikes Again

**XxLizelle2013xX****- Hope you're still enjoying it. The end is in sight me thinks. About three more chapters until she wakes up at least. I'm tempted to do a sequel showing how she is outside of her own mind. What do you think?**

**DamonSalvatorelover****- Hope you're well my faithful reader :D Are you liking where this is going?**

**Enjoy….**

Chapter 16

It was Cobb's job to take Evelyn for her dress fitting and he took great pride in taking her. She'd not seen the dress before today. He remembered how she'd glowed when twirling in front of the mirrors, but how she'd cried when he told her she was no longer the maid of honour. This time would be different. He'd already talked Mal into reinstating her.

'So I've not seen you, or Eames, in a few days. How are things going?' Cobb sipped his champagne as she arrived from the changing room. The brown silk clung to her body and floated to her ankles with a tulip hem. There was a split second stirring within his heart as he watched her chew her lip while checking how well it clung to her bum. How he had once thought she was the one. She absent mindedly clutched her hair to the top of her head so it cascaded down before pulling it back and twirling it into a loose bun. She chewed her lip again in thought before rearranging her hair at the side of her head. 'You look beautiful.' Cobb pulled her in to dance. 'What's going on with you and Eames?'

'He's helping me do some research on a case.' She blushed slightly at the question. 'Do you not approve?' She questioned her eyes wide and weary.

'Far from it E. You've not seemed this happy in a while-'

'-We're working professionally Cobb. I'm still with-' She flustered.

'-You need to get rid of him. Eames likes you Evelyn.' He pulled her tighter as she tried to pull away. 'Evelyn?'

'I know he does. It's just...' She trailed off, chewing her thumb in frustration. '... Well, he stayed over the night we went to the wedding and then we spent the day in bed together- nothing happened- but since...'

'You've put up a barrier?' He questioned as a tear fell from her eye. 'Evelyn...' He groaned.

'Well, he's Eames for Christ sake; he's only going to be after a fling. I want more. I have that already.' She insisted.

'But you love Eames not-' Cobb led her to the chairs and handed her a glass full of champagne.

'How do you know its love? I'm confused and I have no idea what these feelings mean. I feel guilty because I should love the guy I'm with and not some British Bond boy who's whooshed into my life. I should not be thinking about him, or his lips, or how it'd feel to kiss him!' She breathed. 'I saw my Dad the other night. I told him that I loved Eames.' She uttered.

'You got the vault open?' Cobb slipped. Only Eames knew about the vault.

'How do you know about that Dom?' She demanded. He looked to the floor, considered which version of the truth to tell her.

'Hunny, you know. Deep down you know exactly how I know. You know why we brought you back. You've been hurting yourself-'

'Inside my own mind; did you invade my dreams Cobb?' She rose to her feet to be pulled back down. Cobb was crying openly. 'Oh God Cobb? What is it?'

'You've almost killed yourself, more than once.' He opened up and unburdened his heart of the pain he'd held onto for years. She stared at him in horror. 'I'd get phone calls.' He choked back a sob. 'You thought you'd used the briefcase. I know you have one at home.' She blushed at this revelation. 'The first time you'd gotten onto the roof of the Keys-'

'I remember.' Her tears were coming thick and fast. 'I'd created it. Or so I thought I had.'

'I sedated you and took you home. The next time you'd climbed the bridge by mine, you actually were in the water before I got to you. Then you started cutting yourself and trashing your apartment. Baby E, there'd be blood everywhere and I didn't know what to do. We had blood in the factory for whenever we got a call. I couldn't tell you because I didn't think you could deal with knowing you weren't hooked up' He wiped his eyes. 'One night, I came to check on you. You were hooked up so I invaded.'

'And you saw the vault?' She questioned. He nodded. 'I've never been able to open it. Until I met Eames that is; it opened and my Dad came out. Perhaps Eames is the key?'

'Perhaps.' _Good one, forger_. Cobb thought. Evelyn's mind had filled in the blanks. 'So you have to promise me one thing?'

'Anything.' She answered without hesitation.

'Dump the tit and go tell Eames you love him.' Cobb insisted. 'Or at least take him on your standard theme park date?' He corrected when the look of horror spread across her face. 'Now, go get changed and head over to his.'

She stood and kissed Cobb on the forehead before considering something, turning back and kissing him softly on the lips. He looked at her confused. 'Just making sure I've got the right guy.' He laughed as she returned to the changing room. Only an Evelyn who was confident that there was nothing between them would do that. _Could it be that they were repairing years of damage here?_

'So,' Cobb shouted through the closed door. 'What job is Eames helping you with?'

'The one with Carlos Lanyard.' She shouted back. 'I'm a little unsure about him so I've asked Eames to do a little-' Evelyn opened the door to discover than Cobb had gone.

'Sir said to put the dress on the Cobb tab?' A slender lady came to collect the dress.

'Yes, of course. Did he say where he was going?' Evelyn asked confused.

Cobb pounded on Eames' door for the sixth time before a bleary eyed and dishevelled man opened the door.

'I've just convinced her to come to tell you that she loves you. So of course my spider sense was telling me that you were here fucking up.'

'Good morning to you too Cobb.' He growled. 'And how, pray, do you propose I've fucked up?' Eames allowed Cobb entry into his apartment.

'Eames, baby, is it ok if I wear this shirt?' A leggy blonde appeared from the bedroom.

'No fucking way.' Eames insisted. 'I have no buggering idea where the hell she's come from, and no- You can't wear my fucking five hundred pound Armani shirt you utter bint!' He shooed her away back into the bedroom. 'I swear, I've not touched her. I have no idea where she came from. Oh bugger.'

'I believe you!' Cobb insisted. 'Lanyard knows you're helping her so he's triggered a memory of hers.' Cobb explained. 'I realised too late.' A knock came at the door. 'Damn it, I thought she'd at least go dump the prick first. Bugger, I did tell her to come straight here. I'll go deal with her. Make sure you're nice and sweet... and-'

'I KNOW! Just go keep her quiet!' Eames hissed. He straightened his hair and opened the door. There was Evelyn pacing. 'Good morning.' He leaned casually on the door frame, not wanting to let her in while Olivia was across his threshold.

'Good afternoon Rupert.' She correct, smiling sweetly.

'Why do you insist on calling me that? It makes me sound like a fuddy duddy.' He groaned.

'A sexy fuddy duddy.' She clamped her hand over her mouth once she realised what she said. 'Eames, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out with me.' She twirled her hair between her fingers to stop them shaking. 'Maybe to the theme park for the day; lots of lines for us to talk through and get to know each other?'

'Hmmmmmmm,' He played while wondering if this is how it would have played out in reality had Olivia not opened the door. 'As long as you try and win me the biggest teddy there.' He smiled. 'What brought this on Evelyn? You've been really distant since I stayed over the other day. I thought I'd done something wrong.'

'I'm sort of seeing someone.' She bowed her head. He tipped her head upwards with his bent index finger so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. 'But, I've never felt like this before Eames. I feel like I've known you forever.' She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. As she leaned back to put her feet Eames moved forward with her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning into the kiss. He lifted her up off the floor which prompted a fit of giggles. 'Why do I feel like we've been doing this for years?'

'Because maybe on some level you know that we'll be doing this for years to come?' He smiled giving her a quick kiss.

'I'll see you in the morning. Can I drive your car?' He nodded. 'I'm so excited.' She skipped away, turning once more before disappearing down the stairwell.

'Well that was easier than I expected. She didn't even question being kept in the hallway.' Eames manoeuvred himself through his apartment. He twirled happily before picking up a croissant from the counter top. 'I'm off to the theme park. Isn't that her legendary first date?' He shouted through a bite of pastry. Why hadn't Cobb come out of his hiding place? 'Are you going to help me pick something to wear?' Eames threw his voice girly and high as she opened the door to his bedroom. He dropped his croissant to the floor at the sight.

Olivia's face was frozen, her body contorted. Cobb was on top of her his hands firmly around her slender neck; her legs clamped either side of his hips.

'You really HAVE to stop killing people.' Eames laughed picking up his discarded food. 'Cobb?' Eames questioned as Cobb stumbled backwards with bloodied hands. 'COBB.' He rushed forward; a screwdriver had been firmly implanted into Cobb's side.

'The bitch was Lanyard. He's a guerrilla.'

'What happened?' Mal questioned as both herself and Evelyn appeared in the hospital. Before Eames had agreed to bring Cobb to the hospital they had come up with a story.

'He had an accident with a screwdriver.' Not so much of a story, more of a lie. 'You should never run with screwdrivers.' He chuckled. 'He's fine, they've removed it. They've given him some blood-'

'The wedding is in four days Eames! Will he be in any condition?'

'He'll be fine to do everything but consummate the marriage.' Eames explained. 'He's alive. That's the main this. An inch either way and he'd of been dead. He'll be wanting to see you Mal.'

'Ok, thank you for driving me Evelyn.' She kissed her on the cheek before following the directions Eames gave her.

'So,' Evelyn mused. 'What really happened?' She intertwined her fingers through his.

'Lanyard.' He decided that being as honest as he could would be the way forward with her. Her eyes grew wide. 'He came after me, but he got Cobb instead.'

'I need to tell him-'

'You won't do any such thing.' He pulled her into him. 'If this is what he's done because he wants you working alone, imagine what he'll do if you pull out?' Eames breathed the scent of her hair in. 'You have to trust me.'

'I do!' She sounded almost offended.

'Then do as I say. Tell him, when you next hear from him, that you'll do whatever he wants. Double your asking price and then give him the date of the day after the wedding.'

'I still don't know what he wants Eames.' She leaned her forehead onto his chest. 'I'm way over my head with this.'

'You still haven't worked it out? He's implanted something into your subconscious-' He pushed her hair behind her ear.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Evelyn scoffed.

'Why else would he want you to create a vault in your own mind?'He pulled her to lengths distance. 'He's implanted something into your mind that he wants to get back.'

'What do I do?' She whispered as if Lanyard could hear. Her eyes had gone stone cold and unreadable.

'Still go out with me. Let's go on this date of yours. Spend the day together, see if you still trust me. Decide if you'd like to be my date for the wedding-'

'-Well as I'm the maid of honour, technically you'll be my date for the wedding.' She stuck out her tongue.

'You're a pain in the arse!' He laughed at her correction. 'Ok, see if you'd like me to be your escor- ' Her face contorted and she made to correct him. 'Chaperone- fuck it... lets see if you want to invite me to the wedding. And here you go,' He ripped up his own invite. 'You have to invite me, or I won't be able to go.'

'You're impulsive.' She smiled.

'You'll learn to love that about me.' He insisted, scuffing his shoe on the floor in a charming, bashful, man kind of way.

'That's assuming I don't already.' She planted a kiss on his cheek. 'How about we go see if Cobb is ok and then head off tonight? There's a hotel just outside the theme park.'

'This something you do with all your boys?' He teased. She responded by kicking his ass lightly before he grabbed her waist and led her confidently in the direction of the ward.


	17. I am home

Chapter 18

'Do you miss England?' Evelyn questioned as Eames starred at her relaxed form on the bed. She was her front, her legs bent at the knee. They'd spent the day in the theme park and it had been the most perfect date in the world to Eames. She'd held his hand while they waited. She even won him a teddy like she said she would. It was currently occupying the chair in the corner.

She had spent the last two hours drifting in and out of consciousness and all he could do was watch her, a smile spread across his face. Now she was picking at the bag of sweets they'd bought as they'd left.

'I can go back whenever I want.' He tapped his temple. 'To the best parts as well.'

'No. That's not the same!' She exclaimed. 'When was the last time you went home?' She propped her head up on her hands.

_I am home. _He wanted to answer but instead he said. 'I've not been home since I was 23. I had a fight with my Dad over his gambling; I was trying to protect my Mother.' He twisted his hands together. He'd never told her this before; he'd not wanted to show any weakness. 'He was a good man. He lost his job is all; he thought this was the best way to get rich quick. The more he lost, the more he wanted to fix it.'

'Are they still alive?' She asked in a small voice when he'd been quiet for a moment.

'Very much so. I send my Mother money whenever I can. Mum says he's better, but I think it's too late to find out-'

'It's never too late Eames. Nothing is ever too late.' Her eyes melted his heart as he leaned down to kiss her. She gladly accepted his kiss. His hand wandered from her cheek down her torso to rest on her hip. 'I'm not ready.' She blurted and he instantly recoiled. Evelyn sat cross legged opposite his rigid self. 'I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you-'

'I understand. I'm sorry myself. We need to get this job out the way first. Have you heard from him?'

'I had a phone call when you were in the shower before. He wants to meet me tomorrow, but I've pushed him back to the day after the wedding.' It was her turn to wring her hands. 'I'm scared. It doesn't feel right. I want to say no to this job but I don't know how.'

'Whatever happens you must complete this job Evelyn.' He looked her in the eyes. 'I'm here to help you. Trust me and I'll make sure no harm comes to you.'

'Ok.' She uttered softly. 'Do you think we should maybe use a case to see if we can find what he's looking for before we meet him. Well, before I meet him. He's demanded that I meet him alone.'

'I think that might be an excellent idea.' Bingo, Eames thought, it was exactly what they needed to do to find out what it was that Lanyard was after.

'It'll have to be tomorrow. After the rehearsal dinner? Then you could maybe show me how to forge whatever it is that he's looking for?'

'Sounds like a plan.' He smiled broadly as she yawned. 'Why don't you get some sleep? I'll drive us back in the morning.' She settled back down in the bed and within minutes she was asleep once more. Eames settled back on the headboard and watched the film that was on TV. There was a soft rap on the door that startled Eames but Evelyn remained deep in sleep. Eames scrambled to the door before the person knocked again and disturbed Evelyn. He opened the door a crack, hoping the light that flooded in wouldn't interrupt her sleep. 'Arthur? What you doing here? How'd you get back in? Cobb will kill you!'

'We need to talk.' He insisted.

'Go away Arthur. I don't need your help. Go see if you can get back into bed with-'

'Please Eames!' He begged.

'Alright. Let me get my key and I'll meet you in the bar.' He closed the door in his face and returned to his side of the bed to claim his key. He stroked Evelyn's face and kissed her forehead. 'Be safe my princess, I love you.'

'Love you too babe.' She mumbled as she stretched into the bed.

He suppressed a smile as he entered the bar. There were a few people having a nightcap over on the large table by the window. Arthur had sat himself down on one of the small oak booths the opposite side of the dark bar. As Eames eased himself into the opposite seat to Arthur he noticed the two glasses that were full with ice and Whiskey. Beads of condensation where racing to the table top.

'Why did you come back in?' Eames waved the offer of the drink away. He wanted to get back to Evelyn. 'Sometime today Arthur?' Eames snapped when he didn't get a reply.

'I want to help you!' Arthur he breathed. 'I want to end this as much as everyone else.'

'We'd be out of here by now if it'd not been for you. God, how did Adrienne put up with you?' Eames flared. 'You really still are a child. I know I've always been hard on you and I always thought it was because of the way I saw you looking at Evelyn; that I got the wrong first impression of you. That's not the case. You're just a git! Evelyn, no Evelyn. Doesn't make a buggering difference; you're a pleb!'

'I've never-'

'I've not finished. You need to get rid of those ovaries of yours because all the women you date are going to walk all over you each and every time they realise they have bigger balls than you! And for the love of everything holy; you need to realise that Catherine, the bird at the bar?' He waited for an acknowledgement. 'She's totally fictional.' Before Eames had finished his sentence he had a gun to the projections' head. 'Who the fuck are you?' He already knew. It must be Lanyard.

'Dude, I'm Arthur.' He smiled awkwardly. 'You going to get that gun out my face?'

'Once this bullet is in your brain.' _There's a reason why Han Solo shot first. You never engage. You shoot. _'Cyrus Lanyard. You rancid little paracite. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?'

'Course you would. You played right into my hands Rupert Eames.'

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the reception that could be heard in the bar. Without returning his gun to its holster, Eames made his way to the doors in time to see Evelyn being pulled away by two men. She was giving an extremely good fight; she'd broken the taller man's nose. Only then did they restrain her completely by one grabbing her arms the other her legs. It was only when they'd reached the door that she saw Eames.

'EAMES!' She managed to scream before she was taken and Eames was left alone in the reception of the hotel.


	18. Broken

**Hope everyone is well?**

**I think there are about four more chapters to go: one in her mind, two outside and an epilogue. This should, in theory, be complete by next weekend. I've now got four weeks off so this is my priority before starting my Torchwood story.**

**Enjoy.**

'Even when he's not here he's still messing things up.' Eames paced his bedroom floor when Cobb had arrived. He was currently wringing a bath towel through his hands. By the time he'd gotten back to the booth Lanyard, who had been forged as Arthur, had disappeared. It had been a smoke screen to be able to kidnap Evelyn. The room was upturned, the tall lamp beside the bed had been pulled down and smashed; she'd put up an amazing fight considering she would have been disturbed from a deep sleep.

'How did Lanyard know to impersonate him though?' Cobb had removed the teddy bear from its throne in order to sit down. His eyes were tired and weary. After an evening of going through the wedding checklist with Mal, he was hoping for some dreamless sleep. No such luck and of course he should have known. He woke up with his arms tangled in Mal's arms, his phone shouting at him. His heart stopped beating completely when Eames gave him the news. 'Something's off about this. Did you not realise he was a forgery?'

'Not until we were down at the bar. You think I'd leave her for a second if I thought he was Lanyard? He was convincing, but aren't all forgers? It's not his speciality; he slipped.' Eames tore at his hair before kicking the wall so hard he left an imprint in the wall. 'I was so close Cobb! So God damn close and he's going to reset her, we've lost!' He paused as a realisation dawned on him. 'Or he could torture her which will leave her with brain damage.'

'Don't think about that. He can't force her to go down another level. She's a guerrilla; she'll have reinforcements on that level if he tried. I helped her put it in place the year we decided she was good enough to be a guerrilla.' Cobb chewed on his fingers. 'The main thing for us to do right now is to go back, get some weapons and figure out where he would have taken her.'

'Cavallo Point; He'll be in the penthouse. I guarantee it. He's going to use her favourite place to torture her. It's where we spent our first Valentine's. I'd never seen her so happy; and that was in a standard suite.' Eames pulled his hand through the arm of his waistcoat and removed his shirt before discarding them both on the dishevelled bed. 'I've got guns in the boot of my car so we can head straight there.' He uttered. 'Can you give me five minutes though?' Cobb nodded.

Once Eames closed the door on the bathroom he broke down. Salt tears streaked his cheeks as he clung to the bathroom basin with one hand and clutched at his stomach with the other. He doubled over in pain; his breathing came short and sharp. The beginnings of a panic attack if he didn't take control soon. He'd never felt so venerable in his life. If he failed now, that was it. She'd be gone forever.

_Pull yourself together! _He demanded of himself as he turned the cold tap. 'You're not going to be able to save her like this.' He muttered to his reflection. His hands were shaking as he filled them with water to drench his skin. 'You can do this.' _You'll come up with a plan. He threw a second batch of chilled water over his face. _Grabbing a towel he dried his face of the water and tears. He began to compose himself, ready to return to Cobb.

They'd never faced having one of their own being kidnapped before. Other teams had; with varying results. Klinton's team lost their Point Man when he was kidnapped by the New York Mob boss three years back. Julian's team managed to save their Architect. Leverage! It was what it all came down to. Least Eames thought he had enough leverage to get her back.

Pulling up at the Cavallo Point Hotel, Eames passed his keys to the valet while Cobb shifted the two briefcases in his hands. Once he'd given the young man a tip he retrieved a case from Cobb.

'We'll go straight up.' Eames led the way through the grand entrance hall to the bank of elevators at the back. No one gave them a second glace; the gift of being dressed in expensive suits. Eames had traded his typical mismatched tweeds and grey trousers for a black vintage work suit.

'Do you have a plan?' Cobb asked as he pressed the button for the lift and shifted his tie so that it fit perfectly.

'Shoot and ask questions later work for you?' Eames retorted when the lift doors chimed and swept open. As soon as the doors closed he opened his case and passed Cobb two loads guns. He cocked two of his own before discarding the case.

'Yea, it works for me.' Cobb smiled weakly. God knows what they could have done to her in the four hours it took Cobb and Eames to regroup and organise themselves. It felt like it took forever for the lift to ascend to the Penthouse. When it reached the correct floor the doors refused to open. The panel was asking for a code.

'You know we're going to be ambushed now?' Cobb questioned as he pressed himself to the side of the lift.

'Would you have it any other way darling?' Eames flashed Cobb a trade mark smile before the lift notified them that the doors were opening. Before the doors had finished opening both men had the barrels of their guns trained on the three men standing in there to great them. The middle bloke was down before he'd even registered the men inside the lift. The other two were down just as quickly.

They stepped out into the apartment, allowing the doors to close as they did so. The curtains were drawn but there was a light coming from what they could only assume was the bedroom. With a nod of the head they both edged their way to the door. Opening it up they saw an empty chair with an open case beside it.

A gurgled scream alerted them to the bathroom to their left.

They ran to the bathroom to be met with a horrific sight. Evelyn had a hessian bag jammed over her face while they were pouring streams of water over her. Her hands were tied behind her back and the water below her was marbled with blood.

'I'm,' She gulped 'Not going,' Her voice was heavy and full of water. 'Tell you!' She still sounded strong and determined despite the situation. Lanyard pulled the hessian bag of her face and allowed her to take a deep breath. She coughed up a handful of water before she bang to laugh. 'You've made a big mistake!'

Eames placed his gun barrel on the back of Lanyard's head. 'Let her go!'

'She failed to keep her end of the bargain. I paid her to do a job-' Lanyard explained, his hand clutching Evelyn's hair. She smiled weakly at the two blokes.

'I arranged a time with you!' Evelyn winced as Lanyard's hand pulled tighter on her head.

'It wasn't good enough.' He turned his evil face on Eames. 'It's your fault. Convincing her I'm the bad guy.' He tugged the bag on roughly and poured another bucketful of water over her head.

'Enough of this shit.' Eames pulled the trigger and Lanyard fell to the floor. He could hear Evelyn begin to loose her composure. The release of her hair should have been all she needed to know but she couldn't let her guard down. It was only when her hands where released and her blindfold removed that she could breathe a sigh of release. 'Hello princess.' Eames pulled her into a brief hug while Cobb went to set up his own case. 'Baby?' He brushed away her damp hair and forced her to open her eyes. 'We need to do this now. He'll be back any minute-'

'How can he be back? You just killed him?' She uttered. 'I feel sick Eames!' As soon as she finish she bent over the bath and emptied her stomach of it's contents. 'I'm not strong enough.'

'We're running out of time princess.' He scooped her into his arms. 'You'll be ok once you're the level down. We have to find it now,' He looked to Cobb to see if he was ready, he nodded. 'I'm going to come with you.'

'Eames, I'm tired. I just want to go home. Please... Please don't make me do this.' Her tears came thick and fast. 'Please Rupert... I just want to-'

'Evelyn Crane!' He pulled her up straight, anger filling his veins. 'If you don't do this, you will DIE! And I love you! The second I saw you, my heart belonged to you; so you can't die on me.' Her eyes popped open. She began to say something but Eames put his hand in the way. 'No princess. Don't rationalise this. Yes, we've only just known each other a number of days. But my soul is telling me you're the one. I'm going to marry you. The second this is over, I'm going to propose. I'll let you call me Rupert till you're blue in the face, because as much as I hate that name... when it's said by you I feel like a God.' He kissed her. Cobb brought a chair and eased Eames down on it. Without looking away from Evelyn he turned his attention to Cobb. 'Are you coming too?'

'No, it needs to just be you.' Cobb programmed the case. 'Besides, we both know he'll be back.' He waved the gun at Eames. 'Make a change me protecting the team.'

'I'm not sure I'm strong enough. I'm bleeding you know.' She giggled. Blood loss; how had they forgotten. Eames began searching her body. 'He used a knife... he wanted to know what my insides tasted like. I told him that was cheesey. Not me but the line!' He found the wound.

'Her kidneys. He's butchers both of her kidneys.' Eames hissed. 'Ok, you'll feel better once we get inside your head baby. And if we find what he's looking for; it'll all be over.' Eames sat back in his chair. 'Five minutes Cobb. If we can't do it in that time, she's gone!'

'Sweet dreams.' Cobb depressed the button that sent them both to sleep. Only thing he could do now was be patient.


	19. goodbye and hello

Cobb watched over the two unresponsive bodies. This was it; the climax. Whatever happened in there, they would be going home. He really did hope it involved Evelyn waking up with all her mind intact. He pulled off his tie before he crossed the room and delved into the fridge to retrieve a bottle of European beer and a cake.

He sat down on the couch and took a deep glug of the beer. He could relax for a moment. Even if Lanyard were to come back, it would take him at least twenty minutes to come to, reset and hook himself back up. Cobb turned his attention to the carrot cake in his left hand. Evelyn's favourite. To Cobb it usually tasted like cardboard but today, because he was in her mind, it tasted like heaven. The frosting was tangy and sweet while the sponge was delicate and not the heavy, dry slab he was used to experiencing.

Only one thing to do while he was waiting, he figured. He picked up his mobile and dialled her number. He'd explained to Mal when he'd left that Evelyn was in trouble and he had to go. She wasn't too happy. Of course she was worried, but beneath that, as Evelyn had programmed her, there was that haze of doubt. There, completely unfounded, was the thought that he was leaving her on the eve of their wedding for Evelyn. He'd soothed her and kissed her softly while he'd gotten ready. He knew when he left, because of the acidic bubbling in his stomach, that it was to be the last time he'd see the most realistic projection of her. He'd left so happily so not to worry her. But once he'd gotten into the car his heart broke. The drive alone was painful, and now once again he was alone and the pain was returning.

'Hey hunny.' After three rings she picked up and spoke first. 'Is she ok? I was expecting you home hours ago!'

'Sorry Mal. I'll be home soon. What are you up to?' He just wanted to hear her voice. Get her to talk about the most mundane things in the world. He knew it wouldn't last and that it could end with a fight, but he wanted to hear her. He had a fleeting thought of regret. Why hadn't he taken her with him? No way would she have not figured it out, and being a projection of Evelyn's; it was not worth the risk.

'I'm getting a few bits together for tonight. You do remember it's the rehearsal dinner don't you?' She was trying to hide the bite in her voice, but was getting nowhere. 'Why does she always come first Cobb?' He could hear the hand on her waist, the closed eyes that were hiding tears. This was what Evelyn believed Mal to be like. He hated to admit it, but this was quite close to the truth at this time. Before Eames had arrived, Mal would not believe that they weren't both conspiring against her.

'Because I'm not marrying you without my best friend being there, and right now she's sat on a chair recovering from hours of bloody water torture!' Cobb shouted down the phone. 'I love you and you alone, Mal. She's not coming first; I just wouldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to her while we were at a party.' He sighed. 'When my friends are in danger, it puts our party in perspective. Not the marriage. Not the promise I'm about to make to you; the PARTY that we're having the night before all that important stuff.' He knew he was being harsh. He'd said a similar thing to her that night in reality because she had sulked when he'd shared a dance with Evelyn. 'That said; we'll all be there- On time and relatively unharmed.'

'Is she ok?' Her voice softened.

'Just a little shaken; we all are. Eames is a good guy Mal. She would be dead without him.' He answered while thinking of a lie to tell. 'She's just having a hot shower and we'll be on our way back.' He noticed water dripping down the walls. Time for his Swan Song 'Mal, I love you with all my heart.' He started to feel like he was having a heart attack. 'Mal... I am going to grow old with you. We're going to have beautiful children who we're going to love very much.' Another twinge to his heart told him that time was running out. 'I love you baby. I have to go now.'

'I love you too.' She said, confident she'd see him again...

Salt water sprayed over their faces, waking them both instantaneously. Her wounds where healed and her consciousness had dressed her in practical trousers, tank top and had placed her hair into a tight braid. There was a nauseating rocking beneath her body as she opened her eyes and got to her feet.

'How are you feeling?' She asked as she assessed their surroundings and acknowledged Eames was also awake. They were on the deck of a passenger ship; there was no sign of land, or any other people for that matter. She pulled out the gun from her waistband that was biting into her side in order to inspect it. It would do in a crisis.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that?' Eames questioned as he got to his feet and stretching. He looked her up and down to see if there were any signs that she was bleeding a level up. He joined her at the rail.

'I'm fine. At least for now I am.' She leaned over the rail to look for the crew deck. 'This isn't mine. I've not created this. Have I been incepted? She pulled herself back over to look at Eames.

'I think so.' _Clever girl,_ y_ou've gone against your own style to make yourself believe the information had been implanted by someone else_. 'Where do you think it'll be? We haven't got much time to be running round this ship Evelyn.' He reminded her, bending down to look into her eyes. She was on edge. He couldn't comfort her when she was like this.

She paced the empty deck to avoid his glares. The whole ship was desolate. He could see her getting wound up and jittery, it was feeding into her subconscious and making the boat rock further. He stopped her in her tracked kissing her lightly distracting her until the rocking subsided. She pulled away breathless 'The cargo hold. There'll be a vault-'She broke away and began looking for a door to get inside. He followed her around the side of the ship to a glass door that led inside.

'What makes you say that?' Eames asked trying to keep up with her.

'He knows that they're an obstacle for me.' She insisted as she walked between the tables and chairs that were fixed in place trying to keep her balance while the ship swayed. 'He knows I have my own and he thinks I'll just give up.' She located the stairwell that would take them down. He stopped her in her tracks.

'Are you ready for this? You know we have to move fast once you've retrieved the information?' He held her firm. He could feel her squirm under his touch but she had to understand. 'You have to be strong,'

'I am, I do and I will. Eames, just trust me. I know where I'm going and what I'm going to do when I get there.' She turned on her heels and led him down three flights of stairs. She stopped suddenly when she came across a closed door. She pushed her weight against it, but it was closed. She attempted to twist the wheel that had it closed but it wouldn't budge. 'Help me?' Before she'd even finished her question his hands with either side of hers turning the wheel to open the door. It swung open with a rusty squeak. She smiled at him before climbing over the lip into the cargo hold.

The air was stale once they closed the door back over. It was empty except for, as predicted, a large metal vault big enough for a tall muscular man to be stood upright inside. It was not dissimilar to the one that was believed to be holding Evelyn's parents. They edged over slowly, painfully aware of the swaying and creaking of the ship.

Reaching the vault Evelyn paused to double check that her gun was loaded. Eames could see her trembling. There was a hand scanner on the door in place of a code plate. She attempted to open the door but her hands were shaking too much to be read. Eames placed his hands on her shoulders and she sunk into him.

'I'm here.' He whispered, taking her hands into his. He folded his arms over her chest so she could match her breath to his. 'I love you.'

'You said that before.' She breathed deeply. 'I kinda like you too.' He couldn't see her smile, wink and clench her tongue in her teeth. The way she always did when she was playfully winding someone up.

'Oi.' He squeezed her into him.

'Ok, ok... I love you too.' She giggled. 'Jeeze. Not one for letting a girl declare her love when she's ready and comfortable are you?' He'd done his job and calmed her.

'You going to try again?' He stepped back and allowed her to place her hand on the plate. Nothing happened.

'I'm the key.' It dawned on Eames. 'That plate is meant for my hand. You'll understand soon. Just trust me.' He gave her room to move backwards.

'You ready for this?' He asked, readying himself to place his hand on the door. He knew it wouldn't be as hard to open as her own, ghost filled, vault. He knew that this had been what she'd hinted at. He knew the second he place his hand on the plate it would open and whatever it was inside would become real.

'Like a hole in the head. But let's get this over with.' She aimed her gun at the door. 'Go ahead.' She nodded as he opened the door. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

'I don't understand.' Eames stepped back, utterly dumbstruck. He reached his hand out for Evelyn.

'I do I'm afraid. We're in a lot of trouble and you better have very quick reflexes when you come to.' She took his hand and looked at him with an old recognition.

'You remember?' He asked her. She nodded as the dream began collapsing around them. He threw his hands around her waist. 'You remember!' He acknowledged with a smile as the water that had destroyed the side of the ship surrounded them.


	20. I love you

**Dear readers,**

**This is it: The final chapter. I do have an Epilogue in mind, but it will be a few days before that's ready.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 21

The first thing Cobb was aware of when he came to was the dead nurse slumped against the hospital room door. Her throat had been cut and from the pool of blood she was sitting in, she had been dead for at least twenty minutes. From the amount of activity that was going on beyond the frosted glass, her absence was going relatively unnoticed.

His shirt was open and pads had been placed on his chest. A defibrillator had been the kick. But where was Yusuf? Perhaps Arthur had done the honours, but then where was he? And who had killed the young beauty on the floor? Regardless of any of the answers, they were in imminent danger and they had to get out of there. Cobb went to the window and opened the blinds a little so he can

Eames began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and instantly went to Evelyn who was still as lifeless as before.

'Get a wheelchair. When she comes to she's not going to be able to walk. Get it and get back here. Don't talk to anyone.' Eames pulled the tube from his own arm before reaching for hers. Cobb stopped him.

'Wait till she's out. She'll be riding the kick she rigged. Pulling that will short her brain.' Cobb gingerly pushed the nurse aside to go retrieve a wheelchair. Eames perched on the edge of the bed clutching her hand.

'Come on baby!' He brushed her hands softly. Within a moment, Cobb was back with a hospital wheelchair. Bringing it into the room he slipped on the blood. It was in his position on the floor he discovered Yusuf's lifeless body behind the curtain of the room; a scalpel imbedded in his chest.

'Damn it, Yusuf's dead too.' Cobb sighed, reaching beyond the curtain to close his old friend's eyes. He pulled himself together and got to his feet. 'What the hell is going on Eames? What did you find down there? Why have we got a dead nurse on our hands, a lifeless Yusuf and a missing member of our team?' Cobb rattled off, breathlessly.

'Your new architect is a mole.' Evelyn croaked in a mere whisper, grabbing the attention of both men. 'Arthur is, and always has been, a Ghost. He's Lanyard's son!' She tried to sit up, but months of being in a coma had meant her muscles were dead. Eames pulled her up carefully. 'Lanyard sent Ariadne to sabotage your Fischer job, not realising Arthur was his son. He was angry that you got the job over him Cobb.' She pulled the wires and tubing from her body. 'I knew there was a mole trying to get to you in your father's university class but I found out too late to inform you. Then, because she had this valuable information, Ariadne decided not to throw the job and planned to leave you afterwards.' She allowed Eames to place her into the wheelchair, painfully aware that they had to move.

'But why did she stay?' Cobb questioned, searching the drawers for a pair of scrubs that would bring less attention to the group than if he tried to leave the room in a blood covered suit. He rooted through the range to find a pair he thought would fit. He removed his suit jacket and pulled the scrubs over his existing clothes. Felt weird. But he looked normal enough to leave.

'She genuinely fell in love with Arthur. Cobb, I'm so sorry; I wiped her memory and that was when she started screwing around. I had to wipe enough for her to forget what she wanted to do and it wiped out everything else.' Evelyn accepted Eames' outstretched comforting hand.

'Then Lanyard knew that you had discovered the location of his son.' Cobb realised, keeping an on the corridor outside, poised to move at a moment's notice.

'Dom, don't be a muppet! I've always known. I'm damn good at my job so of course I bloody knew. I chose not to disclose it.' She coughed while Eames smiled at her immodesty and outrage. 'I knew it would make him, and all of us, a target if you guys knew about. He wanted to be a ghost so I let him. He was harmless enough.'

'Evelyn, he's Lanyard's son?" He moved round to kneel in front of her. She looked tired and sickly. There was no way they should still be there, 'You know, Lanyard? The guy who you've been hiding from? Why didn't Arthur figure this out and tell us?' Eames directed the question at Cobb before standing up and turning back to Evelyn. 'Are absolutely sure he not on his father's side?' Eames questioned. Before she could answer, Eames froze which caused Evelyn to pause.

'Why don't you ask me?' Eames heard Arthur question while he felt the cool steal of a gun barrel at the small of his back. He'd come from the corridor, silently and with confidence.

'Arthur?' Evelyn questioned with a broken voice, unable to see the man behind Eames. 'Please don't do this. Please don't hurt Eames!'

'You wiped her memory Evelyn! She loved me and you turned her into a whore. I thought it was you, but I was never able to prove it. Then, when we were out on that pitiful date in your head, there was a projection of her.' Evelyn saw an arm come from behind Eames and another gun was drawn on Cobb to ensure his cooperation. 'I'd finally met a woman that made me forget you!'

'She didn't cut herself did she? The night you two went out... you drugged her and cut her up to make it look like she'd done it herself.' Cobb realised, trying to keep his anger at bay. 'You know we could have all ended up in limbo?'

'Cobb, don't worry about that.' Evelyn tried to move the wheelchair with her weak arms to no effect. 'We've got bigger things to worry about. I'm safe, for now. But if Lanyard discovers we've been working with his son all these years; he's not going to believe that we didn't know! We'll all be dead!' Evelyn explained attempting to manoeuvre around Eames once more. It left her exhausted and breathless. Doubled over she began to plead with him. 'Arthur. Please, come here and look at me?' She waited for him to side step Eames. 'What I did was all to protect you. You know your father; you embarrassed him by leaving. He would have killed you! Evelyn can be fixed, I swear.'

'You can't take it back that she shagged all those blokes.' He threw a dirty look at Eames. 'You can't take it back Evelyn.' Tears welled in Arthur's eye. 'I've killed people. Physical people; friends! I killed Yusuf!' He sobbed. The weight of it all crumpled him to the floor. He released the guns into Cobb's waiting hands.

'What do we do Cobb?' Eames asked, watching Arthur edge closer to Evelyn's immobilised body, weeping loudly. 'You fucking touch her and I'll blow your brains out.' Eames voice shook as he threatened him.

'We need to get out of here!' Evelyn hissed pulling her wheelchair out of the hands of Arthur.

'With or without him though E?' Eames snapped shaking a gun in Arthur's direction.

'You guys never ask me what I want to do!' Arthur roared, finding his resolve and voice in the same breath. He caught Eames off guard and disarmed him before he realised what was going on. 'This isn't your decision to make!' With that he placed the gun to his head and attempted to fire a round into his brain. Eames managed to move the gun out of the way of Arthur's temple in time; sending the bullet up into the ceiling of the room.

Evelyn attempted to get out of the chair to stop him but her legs gave way the second she tried. She was inconsolable. Arthur's eyes remained fixed and unblinking while Eames placed her back in the chair.

'Cobb, we have to go now. People must have heard that and I do really not want to explain to people why we're in the middle of a blood bath.' Eames found a set of medical ties to wrap around Arthur's wrists. 'Sorry mate but I'm not having your death on Evelyn's head.'

'You can't do that Eames! We can't take him with us; not now.' Evelyn whispered hoarsely. All three men looked at her in shock. 'Arthur, you have no choice. You have to run! We can't help you anymore. You know the role of a Ghost; you have to go find another team now.' She stroked his cheek. 'I can't protect you anymore. I tried, and I failed.'

'What about-' Arthur began to question while Eames removed the restraints.

'We'll make sure she finds you.' Eames answered shortly, sensing there was something Evelyn was holding back.

'You understand that you can't ever come back don't you Arthur?' Evelyn asked, weeping openly. He crouched over Evelyn and whispered something into her ear. Eames had to be held back by Cobb while he did this. Arthur looked as if he was to shake the hands of both men, but decided against it and left the room as silently as he'd arrived. '

They waited a few moments before venturing out themselves. They silently made their way to the entrance of the hospital where they hailed a taxi to take them to the hotel.

While Cobb showered off the nurse's blood, Eames helped Evelyn stretch her legs. She bit her lip as he bent and raised her leg towards her hip. He could feel that her muscles were weak as they trembled at his touch.

'It'll be a few days before you're able to walk princess.' Eames notified her, sitting her up and using the bed as support for her back. 'How are you feeling?' He brushed her hair behind her ears; she recoiled from the loving touch.

'Broken,' she answered coldly. Of course he was expecting this, he deserved this frostiness. 'I'm over whelmed with... everything. You're answer to everything is to shag it, isn't it?'

'It's my bury my head in the sand technique.' He agreed. 'I'm –'

'Don't, I'm not interested.' She hissed, hoping Cobb would not disturb their fight. 'Eames, if this hadn't come about; I'd still be the other side of the world away from you.' He made to protest but she carried on talking, 'My heart always has, and always will, belonged to you. But Eames, I'm always at risk of getting my heart broken with you.'

'Do you not want to come back?' Eames asked in a small voice.

'I don't think I have a choice in that Eames. We'll have to go on the run until we know how to deal with Lanyard. We're safer together.' She explained, not wanting to give either person hope.

'Don't you think you'll ever forgive me?' He tried to keep his voice strong. He wasn't doing a great job. 'You wanted me to save you; you made me the key!' He was trying not to get angry.

'What for though? Shagging countless women, including Arthur's girlfriend, while I was gone, or for simply pushing me away in the first place?' She pulled herself up onto her first with great difficulty.

'All of it!' He insisted, crawling to his knees. 'We can't be over Evelyn!'

'You didn't try to find me!' She roared. 'You just left me wandering and wondering. You weren't the prince I thought you were. You just sulked in your playboy apartment, destroyed any evidence that I existed and opened up your black book.' She sobbed. 'I made you the key because I love you and I'm stupid! I was in a rush and I was thinking with my heart and not my head.'

'Well think with your heart now?' Eames clutched her legs, sobbing openly. 'I thought I'd lost you-' His weight on her legs caused her muscles to give way and crumple her body to the floor.

'You bloody had though you... knob head!' She used his colloquial speak to debase him. 'I was gone! I was only here protecting ...' She trailed off as he looked deep into her eyes.

'I am sorry. You can give me a hard time every day for the rest of our lives... if you just consider and contemplate forgiving me in the future? I will worship the ground you walk on. I'll be the opposite of paranoid and jealous. I will...'

'Stop being a moody git and utter gimboid?' She laughed inching closer to Eames.

'Those too.' He nodded, closed his eyes and sighed. 'Will you marry me?'

I haven't forgiven you.' She answered. 'Yet' she altered the meaning of what she was saying, planting a hopeful kiss on his sulking lips. 'We need to settle somewhere first and get some jobs behind us first. Make sure you really are a changed man.'

'Here here.' Cobb arrived in the doorway, drying his hair; a large towel wrapped around his waist was keeping his modesty in check. 'I've been in touch with Mr Saito. He's got a job for us if we're interested. Flights for this evening have already been arranged.' He looked to both of them who looked impressed. They looked to each other and smiled whole heartedly.

'Are you ok leaving your children Cobb?' Evelyn asked as Eames helped her off the floor once more. 'You won't be able to contact them? Lanyard will expect that!'

'I know Evelyn. I've not been there for them for a long time now. Me coming back from the Fischer job did them more damage than good. This is the best for everyone.' He answered. 'What about Ariadne? You told Arthur she'd meet him?'

'She won't.' Evelyn answered honestly. 'She's Lanyard's mistress who doesn't remember she fell in love with Arthur; her instincts are to go back to Cyrus. Arthur will figure it out and find another team, I hope.' She sighed. 'I hope he doesn't go fighting for her anyway.' She allowed Eames to hug her softly.

'Right, well I'll get changed and then we'll make our way to the airport.' He turned and closed the door on the bathroom.

'Evelyn?' She looked at him. 'I love you.'

'I know.' She replied with a sly smile.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later (Beppu, Japan)**

'Thank you for arranging this Mr Saito.' Eames paced, wringing his hands as he always did when he was nervous. He smoothed out the heavy black fabric on his arms. He had to admit; he suited the Japanese style of dressing. He'd spent twenty minutes admiring himself in the mirror before realising it was the brides prerogative to be late and not his own.

'It is my honour and pleasure Mr Eames. You have been good to me all these years; it's the least I could do.'

'You've kept us safe and gave us a home; you didn't owe us anything.'

The Shinto priest smiled soothingly at Eames. It didn't help. While he appreciated Mr Saito being his best man; it was hard not to feel a pang of wanting. He wanted a big wedding where he could show off his beautiful bride; a big wedding that he could have invited his estranged family to. His mother would be sitting there on the front row sobbing her heart out, Evelyn would have already won over his father and he'd have been there with a sigh of relief that his son was on the 'right track with this one.' But instead, his best man was his employer, known only to him as Mr Saito. The priest busied himself by pouring out the customary Sake for after the couple were blessed.

Of course, it had to be Cobb that gave her away. He'd not have it any other way. His heart started to tremble as he pictured her being escorted down the aisle to meet him. He'd still not seen her dress. She was currently being placed into it by the women of the beauty shop. All he knew was it took Cobb's breath away when he went with her to pick the dress.

He proposed to her after a year of being settled in Japan. They had their own house in Beppu; one of the larger islands off from the main land where Cobb had taken up residence in the capital. Once a month Eames and Evelyn would be invited to Tokyo to be updated on Lanyard's movements. Occasionally they'd been given a mark to follow and extract information from. It was an easy enough life to live. Saito paid them a modest fee for their expertise.

Cobb, on the other hand, had a difficult time settling. He had originally moved to Beppu with both Eames and Evelyn, but found the lifestyle too calm and quiet for his restless mind. After a time he felt trapped in tranquil Beppu. Mr Saito encouraged Cobb to move to Japan, where he instantly felt at home. He began working as Saito's right hand man; his most valued and trusted employer. His apartment was homely and Cobb welcomed and entertained them every time they were in the city. He'd not met anyone of importance in the time they were there. There was a brief fling with an American university student, however she had gone back home a month ago. At least there was hope.

Suddenly, Cobb appeared without Evelyn. He was dressed identical to Saito in a steal grey outfit that complimented Eames'. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest completely. Had she changed her mind? It had been a tough first six months; she really didn't trust him and found excuses to spend time on her own. Then, they had a false alarm when they'd had their meeting with Saito. They thought they'd seen Aridene in the airport while they waited for their flight. That night she had been so wound up that she'd hiked to the nearby spa and, using Saito's name, got herself an out-of-hours entry into the natural bathing pool. She'd looked so beautiful floating in the steaming water. She'd allowed him to enter the pool without a word; normally she would have told him to bugger off and leave her alone. It was only when he'd approached her, he realised she was crying. When he'd tried to comfort her by explaining Lanyard would never hurt her again, she became angry.

She was not upset that they'd almost been caught. She was upset because they sight of the woman had reminded her that Arthur was without the love of his life and had no way of fighting to get her back, while she had the love of her life in front of her and they were both too stupid to do anything about it.

He didn't waste a second. He pulled her close to him and claimed her lips with his own. He told her countless times that he loved her and that he never wanted to wake up without her at his side again, and after that moment, other than last night, they hadn't spent an evening apart.

But all could have now changed.

'Don't be mad.' Cobb reasoned as he replaced Saito as best man. Saito took a seat on the first row. Eames looked at them both with pure confusion. 'You'll understand soon enough.'

The music began softly and Eames' heart quickened its beat. Who was leading Evelyn down the aisle? He didn't want her walking down alone. He made to stop the proceedings when Cobb put him back in place.

'She's not alone Eames. Trust me, trust HER! She asked me to do this. I worked really hard-'

'It better not be Arthur. I don't want him anywhere near here.' Eames hissed, knowing he'd be really angry with his wife to be if she'd contacted him. Not because he'd fancied Evelyn, but because he'd killed Yusuf, they man who kept her safe when he could not.

'Relax. It's not Arthur, although I found him... he's going under the name Tom now.' Cobb could see Eames was still unimpressed. 'Just wait and see. It's for you...' He trailed off as three bodies appeared in the doorway; his princess escorted by his parents. He openly choked on his own tears. _So this is the solo job Cobb was on two weeks ago?_ Eames thought happily. She'd remembered the conversation they'd had in her dreams. There was no limit to how amazing she was.

She was dressed in a traditional Japanese dress of black and purple. Her hair was twisted and pinned loosely on her head with cherry blossom. She looked radiant.

In no time at all, Eames was reunited with the people who he loved dearly. His mother kissed him and soaked him in tears before taking a seat next to Saito. His father kissed Evelyn on the cheek before giving her hand to Eames. His father then hugged his son and whispered in his ear so only he could hear 'I am so proud of you son; she's an angel.'

'Don't I know it?' He smiled. 'I've missed ya Dad.' He smiled weakly, clutching onto Evelyn's hand for dear life.

'Miss you too son.' He kissed his son on the crown of his bent head before he sat down beside his wife.

'I love you.' He turned to Evelyn. 'Why did you do this?' He asked. Not angry, just merely curious. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

'Because, Rupert Edward Eames, I want our children to have a family.' His face lit up. 'I'm not pregnant, yet!' She laughed. 'But I want us to start trying, and I want us to have a family. I've offered them a house if they want to stay. And if they don't... well we'll just have to rid ourselves of Lanyard once and for all.'

'Can we just settle for doing what I've wanted since the second I laid my eyes on you and make you Mrs Eames.'

'As you wish darling,' she replied with a smile, turning to the priest to start the ceremony.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading...**

**Never be afraid to dream a little bigger :D**


End file.
